Lord Fishcake
by AbyssNight98
Summary: Naruto is a trained ninja, the shadow assassin of his world Estea. He is the survivor of the Estea Trials, where he and a group of other Force Adepts fought to live and get the chance to be trained as Sith. On Korriban, he finds a friend and a power his people never had. Ignore the title it's not a comedy (I think?).
1. Slave

**Chapter Summary:** Naruto, the survivor of the Estean Trials (where only one was chosen to be trained as Sith), goes to Korriban where the Sith Academy is. He befriends Kory and discovers a power he never thought he had.

* * *

 **Chapter One - Slave**

"Get up, slaves. We've arrived to Korriban."

Naruto's blue eyes looked up from the darkness of the corner he put himself in. He was with a redheaded girl who he took to protecting from the much tougher guys. She leaned half into the shadows to stay close to him, which only seemed to attract the attention of the other slaves. The only thing that held them back from attacking outright was the Sith Lord that was on the transport ship with them.

It only took a moment before the red lights turned on, taking away the blonde's source of darkness. His features were revealed, and what was shown is none too pleasant. Along his jawline were cybernetics implanted into him and the skin under his right eye was replaced with metal. The right side from his forehead to jaw were scarred from burns and electrical currents. His once luminous blue eyes in the dark became steel-blue color.

Grimacing, the blonde boy stood up as the ship rattled. He was the only one among the slaves able to stand while the others wavered and nearly fell to the floor. His eyes turned to the girl with him, Kory. She was a young girl with mid-length red hair and blue eyes. The right side of her face had a few scratch marks and a bruise from a slave wanting to get a few shots on a weaker rival. The attacker won't have a second chance now since he was killed by Naruto. Despite being from a different world, they had the same organ placement as any other.

It amused Naruto how much determination the girl had and the fire in her soul still burned. It kept him from becoming anything like the others around him. Especially after what happened on his planet.

He came from a planet the Outsiders called 'Estea' along a newly-coordinated hyperspace route. His planet, naturally rich in resources, became overrun with these Sith and occupied. After opposition was quickly wiped out with their futuristic weapons, people below the age of twenty-two were gathered to Sith ships and taken to a station where they were examined by Sith Lords. They were determined to have the Force going through them before being put with other slaves to be brought to Korriban, a training planet for future Sith.

During the opposition, Naruto was in one of the military villages Konoha. Since he was born of a burden, something a Dark Lord called 'a Force-beast', he was seen as a tribute to these invaders. It became quickly apparent that they wouldn't be persuaded from occupying the planet and battle broke out. One of the ninja, his planet's military force, used him as a shield against one of the Sith Lord's attacks. Lightning burned the right side of his face, and an explosion from one of the soldier's weapon severely harmed his jaw and right cheek.

He was recovered from the same Sith Lord who used the lightning on him and cybernetics replaced the damage parts of his skin. His bone was healed and skin replaced with strong metal. His cheek was covered by a flexible metal cover that went over his stitched cheek. He was treated differently because of the Force-Beast he held inside and was given time to research the Sith and the Force.

But he was to go through everything like everyone else, and the fact he was still a slave didn't change. The Sith Lord with them was a trusted man, who showed respect to Naruto because of the treatment he endured on Estea, which was revealed in a holo to the Dark Council.

Naruto extended his hand to Kory just as the door opened and smiled slightly. "Come on."

Kory smiled back and grabbed his hand before being pulled to her feet.

Naruto led the girl at the back of the group, each of them getting out two or three at a time. Stopping at the door, the Sith Lord, a Sith Pureblood face emerging from the shadows, slipped a cube in his hand. Naruto gave a questioning glance before exiting the ship. The first thing he felt was heat, something that he would have felt from the deserts of Suna, before he saw the red formations of a valley. The few buildings were black metal among the sand, and some making pathways to access the many caves.

Slowly making his way forward while looking at the planet, he was suddenly shoved to the side and he was able to turn to see a shorter robed man making his way to the building. Sighing, Naruto led Kory into the building where a redhaired man was talking.

"Spindrall is a hermit who lives in the tomb of Ajunta Pall. That man's a lunatic, but his view his held highly to Lord Zash. He will test you and give his impressions on you to Lord Zash. If you fail, you will die. Once he has tested you, you will go to the Sith Academy. Go, now!"

Naruto gave a look at the man before leaving with the rest of the acolytes. Once outside the building, he glanced at the group that looked at him with enough intent of harm that it would have scared a lesser being. However, he was born in a war on his planet and these people held no experience of actual battle to give off a terrifying aura. With a roll of the shoulders, Naruto slowly made his way down the stairs.

"They sure don't like you, huh?" Kory gave an airy laugh as she walked beside the blonde. Her attempt at trying to lighten the mood failed horribly, but Naruto was still grateful for it.

"I don't blame them. I'm from a new planet, and my people isn't the most technologically advanced. I'm practically a neanderthal to them." Naruto gave a laugh, one that easily lightened Kory and his mood.

However, it was interrupted by a nightmarish shriek that came from the tomb. A human man came running from one of the tombs with a large worm-like creature skittering after him. It didn't take long for it to catch up, and once it did it's round mouth - which replaced its head - latched onto the man's leg where its many teeth tore into the flesh and muscle. The man gave out a yell as he fell to the ground, dropping his weapon. He reached for it but was dragged back and screamed once more when the creature took a chunk from his side. Blood escaped onto the sand, and the man's screams got weaker before finally stopped when the creature ate his head.

Naruto watched as the body was slowly eaten, one body part at a time, before it turned to them. "Oh? That looked like a filling meal already, ugly. You sure you want to attack me?"

The alien creature gave another shriek as it charged him and Kory. Naruto's eyes narrowed before his hand latched onto the training blade he and the other slaves were given. As soon as the creature made it to them, he brought the dull blade down and cut into its neck. Ignoring the painful shriek, he brought the blade up and back down and cut through the rest of the animal. Green blood stained the sand once the head fell to the ground.

Snapping the blade to the side to get rid of the blood, Naruto looked at Kory. The young girl looked at him in shock, he eyes widen and blue eyes dancing in surprise. "How-How did you learn to fight like that?"

"My world was in a war when the Sith discovered us. I, like all children on my world, were trained to fight since we were eight." Naruto absently looked at the creature's corpse before turning away. "Come, we should find this Spindrall guy."

Naruto and Kory entered the tomb entrance in front of them and descended into the cavern. He was shocked to see more of those insectoid creatures running around attack the acolytes that are sent on their trials. Those that couldn't defend themselves were gruesomely killed by both small and big K'lor'slug, if what that soldier frantically called them is right. Taking out his weapon, he turned to his companion and looked her over briefly. "Grab your weapon. We'll more than likely have to fight our way to Spindrall."

Kory nodded and grabbed her weapon before following the blonde through the mess. She barely had to do anything as he was easily killing both K'lor'slug and rogue slave alike with either his weapon or bolts of lightning from his fingertips. His face showed complete focus and that of one who has been through this before, something that didn't surprise her much. She didn't expect all world's to be peaceful when discovered but to be trained as a soldier at eight? Only Mandalorians follow such a system.

Naruto slashed at a slave that tried to attack him and glanced at Kory. She looked back at him before striking at a slave that went for his blaster pistol. He snorted to himself with a smile before looking around the room. There were three corridors, not including the one they came through, and no sign of which way Spindrall was. He listened quietly for a sound that might hint to it and not long he was awarded a scream to the right.

"Sounds like the correct way," Naruto joked, walking right and then left as the scream started to die down. As he descended the stairs to a large tomb room, he was amused to see the body of one of the slaves from on the ship with him; specifically, it was the blonde-haired human that bragged about becoming the most fearsome Sith Lord in history. And now he was a charred corpse on the stone ground.

"Funny," Naruto muttered with a small smirk before walking past the body and up the stairs to a coffin where a robed man meditated with a red mist around his head.

"Ah, welcome to my personal hole, Estean. I was waiting to meet you as soon as I felt your presence enter the atmosphere." Getting up, the old man turned around to show red eyes and a pale face. Black veins showed around his eyes and a blonde beard covered his lower face. "You are here for your trial I assume, yes? To listen to a feeble old man in a tomb."

"Even feeble old men in tombs can share wisdom to those who need and deserve it." Naruto shrugged it off, remembering a certain hermit on his own planet.

Spindrall gave a brief moment of shock before schooling his features once more and looked at Kory. "Yes, and you decide to travel with weak people. I have advice on your choices but I won't share them."

"Good, I wouldn't listen to it anyway." Naruto responded, looking back at Kory. "Training will fix anything that she lacks in, and at least I can trust her to not stab me in the back like others will do."

"Mmm," Spindrall hummed in response, his eyes looking carefully at the blonde. "Interesting. I believe the truth in your words, but I will test your strength to hold them. The best way to learn of someone is through battle. Go down these steps without your companion. She will stay up here."

Naruto nodded and turned to the stops, only brushing his hand over Kory's shoulder before walking downstairs. He was met with the robed apprentices that were training and meditating. _Hmm, so this is his test. Fine. Bring your best at me._

Grabbing his blade, he grinned at his aggressors and halted their movement. "Come on, give me a good exercise."

One of the apprentices to his right let out a stream of lightning from his hand, which Naruto stepped back to let hit one of the other apprentices. A scream escaped the man's flesh before he fell to the ground twitching and smoking. The others grabbed their training blades before rushing at Naruto, who grabbed his own weapon. Each strike they sent was blocked with his blade, and they were rebounded back from the sudden force blocking them.

Suddenly, Naruto struck with his own blade and cut the chest of one of the apprentices before kicked them back. The apprentice landed with a crack against the stone wall and fell on a training dummy, his form not moving from whether he was dead or unconscious. The shock from the others was enough time for Naruto to channel lightning around his arms where he let it out, effectively hurting his opponents. They screamed for a while as the electrical currents washed over their body, burning each and every sensory spot on their body.

Soon, it all ended when Naruto felt they were no longer a problem. Looking at the damage he caused, he turned and made his way back up the stairs. He was surprised to see Spindrall looking on with a sense of...horror? His eyes were wide and his mouth open trying to form some coherent question. "I...I've never felt power like that through the Force before. Where others create the Force through will or feeling, you simply command it. You wanted lightning to cover your arms...and it served you. But...there is a strong entity within you...one strongly pulling on the Force."

"Ah, that's the Force-Beast that was put within me. I was chosen as a toddler to wield its power and was outcasted for it." Naruto shrugged it off like it was nothing. "The Sith Lords that took my planet said it was a collected mass of the Force given manifestation and sentient thought. They suspected with the correct ritual, the entity could be absorbed into me and mend into one."

Spindrall's eyes slowly went back to normal before he was looking with a sense of respect. "So, not just any slave but one that could be stronger than any acolyte on this planet. I give my approval, and that of your companion. I will also tell the Dark Council of this development. Now, begone."

Naruto bowed before motioning for Kory to follow him. Once they were almost at the top of the steps leading outside Spindrall's tomb, he smiled and looked at Kory. "Now, that wasn't so hard. I was expecting something a bit more challenging."

Kory gave a weak smile while her thoughts followed something different.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

 **Any who wonder of the current condition of Naruto's planet (Estea) is, it doesn't have chakra. The only variant that will be evident is from the shamans, who are the only ones that can 'seal' the Biju/Force-Beasts. I wanted to do a Naruto/StarWars story but a lot of writers block stop me from getting any kind of story going. So, I** _ **borrowed**_ **the Sith Inquisitor storyline. It won't be the same, just this chapter to tell the truth. The next ones will NOT follow SWTOR canon, necessarily. Please, review and be a (good) critic on my work. Thank you!**


	2. The Council

**Chapter Summary:** Naruto challenges Merken, Harkun's old apprentice, and Assistant Overseer, to a Kaggath for dishonoring his name. The Dark Council comes to find this, and they are amused with the boy's spirit.

* * *

 **Chapter Two - Meeting Old Friends**

Naruto walked into the large Academy with a look of awe. He never saw a building made of metal before, and the statues inside were perfectly smoothed into daunting robed figures. Most were humans, but there were a few "Twi'leks" and "Sith" as they were called. There were a lot of Sith Lords gathered here, and acolytes and apprentices mingled and learned though the apprentices were demanding in how they treated the acolytes. It was clear that the Empire followed a hierarchy system within its order.

Hearing a voice interrupt him, he turned to see a young human looking at him. "Come here, acolyte." Naruto did so, walking over to the man. "I am Assistant Overseer Merken, and you must be one of the slave acolytes that Harkun is forced to test. No wonder he was horrified. However, Lord Zash has made it clear that all new acolytes must learn advanced martial skills as well as take their trials. Although, how anyone thinks someone like you can be trained to be Sith is beyond me."

Naruto's eyes went from amused to furious in a second. "Someone like me? I am the someone who has spent his whole life trained to fight battles and wars. At ten I was forced to take my first kill. At thirteen, I had already fought a battle and killed over a hundred men _single-handedly_. I am the one who was used as a shield against a Sith Lords attack and _lived_. Now, Assistant Merken, I haven't been able to look at this Empire's history because I have been denied any time to, but for you to just treat me like the ground you walk on is intolerable. And to save the honor I have earned on my planet, I challenge you to a duel!"

Merken laughed. His laughter gathered the attention of others, and even a few Sith Lords who heard of the Estean were slowly making their way over. "You, a slave, challenges me, who has trained to be Sith longer than you? That's hilarious!"

"Then you have nothing to worry about, coward." Naruto's eyes slowly turned washed away into an orange-blue haze that shocked Merken.

It was especially amusing to a Sith Lord who was on her way to watch her acolytes come. She especially wanted to look at the _delectable_ little blonde that has rattled much of the Sith in the past hours. His status had reached the ears of the Dark Council as soon as he was found on Estea and many were curious as to this Force-Beast he held within him. It was after this second trial that she was going to bring him to the Council, but it seemed they would get a spectacle ahead of schedule.

"You can't be serious, you little insignificant worm! How dare you challenge me to a duel! I should kill you where you stand!"

"But where's the sport in that, you worthless twat?" Naruto grinned, amusingly getting under the other man's skin.

Suddenly they were interrupted by the approach of boots. A bunch of them. Both turned just in time to see twelve Sith Lords approaching them undeterred as everyone moved out of their way as quickly as they could. Heading the group was a man in full metal armor, and a red hood over a metal mask. Naruto felt that it would be incredibly difficult for anyone to walk with all that weight but saw how largely built this man was.

"Dark Council!" Merken stood straight before bowing down to the group.

Naruto looked at the Assistant Overseer quizzically before looking back at the group. _So, this is their commanding governance. They all look strong, and to have such a presence around everyone speaks volumes of their experience and power. This would prove interesting._

Glancing behind to see if Kory was still with him, he stepped back when the man in metal armor started to approach them. "Starting trouble already, Estean? That would get any lowly slave killed."

"I'm sorry, but if I was actually told your laws and rules I would have a better idea of what to do, sir." Naruto retorted back, looked at the man's masked face. "But, I still have to protect my honor when insulted by someone who isn't even in a position of Overseer or any other Sith Lord I've found. He insulted me, so I retorted back and challenged him to a duel. A duel of honor, to the death."

"The Kaggath," Someone among the Dark Council whispered to another, getting a nod.

"But that means that the slave would have to fight against the full might of an Assistant Overseer." The man responded.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Kaggath? Is that what you call a duel?"

"The Kaggath is an ancient and rarely used rite of Sith." The metal man responded. "A sith may challenge another for whatever reason, and the challenger will choose the setting of which they'll fight. You will have to use whatever you have at your disposal to defeat your enemy. However, since you are a slave, you have no one to back you while Merken has the utilities of an Overseer at his back. It is not wise to do at your current status."

Naruto paused and he though. He had Kory, and if he chose the setting correctly he would be able to make a decisive victory. He can choose Estea where he knows the whole layout and he had friends back there. If they agree to help him and he wins, he could easily grant them some power with him.

"What happens to the victor?"

The Sith Lord paused for a bit before answering, "He gets the spoils of his enemy. Whatever assets, bases and apprentices or otherwise, are now the victors. The beaten dies and whatever position from Lord to Council is now filled by the victor."

"Is there a restriction to what setting I can choose?"

Murmuring started to rise in the crowd that has gathered but it ended as soon as the Lord answered. "No. You choose the setting and then it starts."

Naruto gave a malicious grin. "Good. Then I challenge Merken to a Kaggath. The setting will be my home planet Estea where my friends from there and Kory will be my assets. No village is my base. You are restricted to just the planet, so if Merken doesn't have a base there he'll have to create one."

The crowd got louder in their whispering and Merken was looking spooked frozen, but the Dark Council weren't giving much of a change in expression. They looked mildly interested, though it was more for a surprise that a slave would challenge someone trained in the Force. Nothing like that has happened before in the last 1000 years and it was going to be real interesting to watch.

"Then the Kaggath will start," the Dark Lord spoke, turning to look at Merken. "You will gather whatever assets you have and bring it to Estea. Tell your Overseer the change, now."

"Yes, Darth Marr." Merken bowed before leaving.

Naruto watched the man leave with an evil glint in his eyes and a malicious grin. "Thank you, Darth Marr. You had just made my ascent into the Sith Order a lot easier than it would have been."

"I've seen what your ninja can do, and are capable of. I almost feel bad for Merken and Harkun now." Came the deep reply from the Council member. "I will arrange a ship to bring you to Estea."

Naruto smiled kindly before bowing lowly to the man. "Thank you, my Lord. But may it be prudent to ask for a book of your Empire's history and law? My planet hasn't seen anything like this before."

Marr was quiet, though a low rumble came from his chest. "I will send it with your transport."

"Yes, sir."

Naruto turned to Kory and gave her a wink. "Looks like we won't have to deal with this place any longer."

"Don't you think you were a little brash?" Kory asked as she followed the blonde. "I mean, we aren't exactly trained to use the Force like he can. We're don't have a chance in the galaxy to defeat him."

"You'd be right, but you're not seeing a few things." Naruto spoke, stopping the girl as he turned around to face her. He leaned down until he was looking into her eyes. "I know my planet better than him. We wouldn't win if it was open combat, and I know for sure the Empire doesn't want its new world to be destroyed, but that's why we're going to fight with guerilla warfare. My planet has large trees and forests that my friends and we can hide in."

Straightening once more, he looked around as many whispered about him. Yes. He was the one with the advantage. All their large weapons won't be able to do anything if they can't see him. He just hoped an apprentice or acolyte were brought along so he could steal their lightsaber. That weapon could cut through anything and would prove useful to use.

"Slave," a soldier interrupted his thought as they approached. "Your transport has arrived. You are to get to your planet to gather your assets before we start the Kaggath."

Naruto nodded and waved his arm. "Then lead, sir."

 _ **Meanwhile**_

While Naruto and Kory made their journey to Estea, the Dark Council gathered together with Lord Zash and Overseer Harkun present. Zash had a smile on her lips, thinking about the blonde soon-to-be-Lord, and Harkun was scowling at the insult and embarrassment his once-apprentice Merken and he were given by the slave. He had given enough assets, Merken being promoted to Sith just two weeks ago, to occupy a continent. 2500 imperial soldiers, 10 transport ships, 40 imperial walkers, acolytes Xerde and Frysus, and his own apprentice Anlin. He wanted the slave beaten. He wanted him killed.

"Overseer Harkun, we have been informed you have already given your old apprentice assets." Marr startled the Overseer with the sudden statement. "2500 of your soldiers, 10 transport freighters, 40 Walkers,4 gunships, 4 bombers, and two of your acolytes an apprentice. Are you that worried for Merken that you think he may actually lose to a slave?"

"Of course not, my Lord," Harkun shook his head, "I just-"

"You will also know that since you supported Merken with assets, if he loses you too will lose your title as Lord and all of your assets will be siezed." This time it was Darth Mortis who spoke; a human male with brown hair and dark eyes, complete with a beard. "The Estean will then decide your fate whether by combat, execution or exile. Be aware of that, Harkun."

"There's no way that slave will win against a Sith." Harkun hissed out with dark eyes. "He will die on his own planet."

"He may be a slave but his planet has held no contact with the outside galaxy." Thanaton spoke this time from his own seat. "His people have hardened themselves to be warriors at a young age, if what Spindrall had told is isn't folly."

"Spindrall may be in that tomb too long, but his visions are rarely ever wrong." Zash assured the Darth, her voice melodiously reaching everyone's ears as she hummed to herself. "Killed someone himself at ten, was in a war at thirteen, and is currently seventeen. His experience is unquestionable, and his power is untapped. We don't know his limits as of now, and that among few is an advantage in itself."

"What do you mean, Lord Zash?" Darth Mortis asked, curious as to what the blonde woman meant.

"He chose his planet, which he has lived on his whole life. His people are 'shadow warriors' that use stealth and warfare that we do not. He understood that with his lack of intellect about our weapons would be his downfall in an open battle, so he chose home advantage where he can easily use the land to maneuver. Merken has no knowledge of the landscape, and he has been restricted in damaging the world too much, so he will be forced to fight against a group of warriors who know the land, who specialise in sabotage and stealth, without even knowing where they are."

Zash listed off every advantage Naruto had given himself with a voice of excitement and glee. The intelligence of the blonde, though not from an advanced civilisation, was able to create a battle that he will have an advantage in where there was none. And once the Kaggath started, he was at is own home, a place where people trusted him. Sith invaded the world, so Merken would have a hard time getting anything from the locals if it came between the two. It was the perfect setting for a sweet battle.

And Naruto, as everyone started to realise, had a more than likely chance to succeed in this Kaggath.

 _ **Imperial City, Estea**_

Naruto stepped out of the ship as it landed on a landing pad. His once-small village of Konoha was now turned into a growing city of metal much like that of Korriban. Where the Hokage building once stood was now a large steel spire, the banner of the Empire shown outside the walls. The Hokage Monument was destroyed within the battle and was now being remade into the future citadel for the ruling Sith governor. Houses were being rebuilt of metal and technology was being introduced to the Esteans who didn't oppose the new occupation.

Turning to Kory, the blonde looked at the soldier that was going to escort them. "Can you lead us to where they would keep the name of all occupants. We'll be picking up five people from here."

"Yes, this way." The soldier said before walking towards the large building to the west.

It didn't take long walking through the streets for Kory to notice the murderous looks being given to Naruto. Many were from old and young children. A few seven-year-olds, two boys and one girl, ran up to the blonde, stopping the three soldiers. The blonde teenager looked at them with a blank stare, yet she saw sadness and regret in his eyes as he looked at the three. The girl started crying before she picked up a rock and threw it at him.

Naruto didn't bother dodging it, just letting it hit him in the stomach before watching the girl run off. The two boys kicked Naruto a few times and spit at his feet before running off after the girl. Kory and the soldier looked on at shock as the blonde just looked at them before turning back down the street they were walking and ignored the other looks. The soldier took point once again, the the glances he sent expressed his confusion. Kory was the only one to voice it.

"Why did they do that?" She whispered loud enough only they and their escort can hear.

"When it was discovered many of us on the planet held the Force, we were sent to a Sith station on whatever planet. There, we were evaluated and tested. However, to make sure there was obedience here on Estea and from us, we were given a death match. Only one of us were to be trained to be Sith, and it just happened it was me. I killed twenty people, some of them being my friends. For the pleasure of the Sith Lord, I was announced the winner publicly."

"That's...horrible." Kory whispered, her eyes looking at her blonde companion in sadness.

"But the thing is, they made me this way. With being given the Force-Beast I was naturally stronger than all others, and so I was trained to be a weapon for them to use. It was just their bad luck that I was turned on them." Naruto laughed at the irony before rolling all bad emotions he had off. "But I still have a few friends. It doesn't matter."

Korry nodded slowly and just looked at the blonde for a few moments.

* * *

 **To clear it up, Naruto was sent to the Sith Academy three and a half months after the Empire invaded. The Sith are going to not seem much of bad guys because you are going to see it from their point of view and not just the Republic. Note, I am sort of biased against the Jedi because I don't like the whole 'block your emotions' and 'love leads to pain which leads to the Dark Side' BS. Also, he is not technically a slave because his planet was conquered but occupied/integrated into Imperial control. But because he comes from an invaded planet some of the lower Sith see him as that slave.**

 **Other than that, there is a poll on my profile that you may vote on. It'll be for one other Imperial class that'll be in this story, while I will make one for two Republic classes when I post the third chapter.** **Anyway, review and everything.**


	3. The Kaggath

**Chapter Summary:** Naruto prepares for the Kaggath, gathering allies from his homeworld Estea, while Merken prepares his forces to kill the young blonde. Both are angry, but only one will survive.

* * *

 **Chapter Three - The Kaggath**

"Naruto?"

The blonde looked at the brown-haired teenager with a smile. The boy's hair was done in a ponytail, his tight band making the hair spread out to make his head look like a pineapple, and his dark eyes looked back in surprise. He wore a mesh shirt under a grey short-sleeve jacket and black pants. He had a black necklace, his dead father's, and an earring. He looked healthy, so the Sith must be treating the prestigious clans well. Though, it looked like everyone was doing well in all.

"Hey, Shika. Can I come in?"

Shikamaru shook his head quickly before nodding. "Of course, come in. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please, with honey." Naruto smiled and sat in the living room, Kory sitting next to him while the Imperial soldier waited outside the door and to alert them when the others arrived.

"Of course," Shikamaru chuckled, pouring the tea and handing the small jar of honey. He watched as his friend, and comrade, made his tea before asking the question. "What are you doing here? And who is this with you."

"Oh," Naruto smiled as he forgot to introduce his friend. "Shikamaru, this is Kory. Kory, this is my best friend Shikamaru Nara."

"Hello," Kory smiled kindly and shook the Nara's hand.

"Charmed," The boy smiled back before turning to Naruto for the answer to his other question.

Naruto stared for a second, gathering his thoughts, before answering. "Shikamaru, I was sent to the Sith Academy on Korriban, where I met Kory, and I have found a few things. There's not much different from their society from us except they are more advanced, but they follow a kind of code of honor. You know me, I don't take well to insults especially with all I've been through in my life."

Shikamaru nodded, understanding the boy's words so far.

"Well, they have this duel called a Kaggath. It's where two Sith settle differences, one challenging the other. Well, it goes that the challenger, me in this situation, may choose a field of battle be it a single place, a whole planet, or multiple, and then it starts. We use everything we have at our disposal to defeat the other. Whoever loses dies, and all of his possessions are given to the winner. Now, I know you already figured out the rest in your head, am I right?"

Shikamaru nodded before breaking it down. "So, you picked this world where you are familiar with the surrounding areas and can use our abilities as ninja against your enemy. You are looking to me to help you as one of your 'assets' to fight this man's army. Am I right so far?'

Naruto nodded. "But you're not the only one. I figured that I can call in a few favors and if I win, I become one of the Empire's Lords. I will get things in return and I will see if I can obtain rights to our planet, and possibly train all of you in this Force. Are you in?"

"Who are the others?"

Naruto laughed nervously at the thought of one blonde kunoichi from Suna. "Eheh, well, you see. I'm calling in _all_ favors. Not just from Konoha…"

Before the blonde could go any further, the door opened to show their escort. "Estean, the others you requested are here."

"Send them in!" Naruto grinned before standing up. Looking at the door, he was glad to see the four people enter.

First to enter was Kakashi Hatake. The man's hair was cut short, his right missing eye being covered by a patch and his lower face was still covered. He wore the Imperial infantry armor, the red and black oddly looking good on him. Next was Neji and Hinata. Neji's hair was cut too, and he wore the Imperial armor while Hinata wore a gold-green-black robe, and her eyes that usually glared at everything around her softened upon seeing him. Lastly was Choji, who wore a large red and brown robe that looked just as expensive as Hinata's.

"What have I missed?" Naruto smiled at his group of friends, receiving the same back.

"Neji and I were enlisted into the Imperial military. We are stationed here until the events from the occupation three months ago calms down before being put on a, um, 'battlecruiser'." Kakashi smiled under his mask as he explained to his old apprentice. "While that happened, all of the clan's that haven't opposed the Empire, i.e. Hyuga, Akimichi, Nara, and Aburame, have been treated with more royalty than when a separate planet. We are slowly being introduced with technology from the rest of galaxy, as well as trained to use their 'blasters'."

Naruto smiled. He was happy his planet was doing good. He guess that after the civilian council and elders were killed everyone started seeing the benefit of the occupation. Funny, no one would really see any good in an invasion but people had to accept the facts. As a single planet, they focused on fighting each other. Now, with a large Empire, they benefit with new sciences and species they have never seen. If anything, it'll help the movie industry, technology industries, and manufacturers.

"Good. As I explained to Shikamaru, once I was in the Sith Academy I was shown a different world from ours. However, I was insulted and that never goes well with me." They all laughed at the truth. "So, I challenged him to a Kaggath, which is an Sith duel. I, as challenger, was able to choose where we fought. I chose here, where I have the advantage of knowing our geography. This is also where I have allies I can trust, and be able to put our ninja talents against theirs. It's a plus that you also learned to use their weapons."

"Are we all?" Kakashi asked, receiving a shake of the head. "Who else?"

"I'm calling in a lot of favors from everything I've done. That means with hope we'll have Zabuza, Haku, Mei, Chojuro and Kisame from Kiri; Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi and Deidara from Iwa; Gaara, Kankuro and Temari from Suna; and Hidan and Kakuzu if they're available." Naruto listed off his hopeful assets. "But we have to get going now because the Kaggath is supposed to start as soon as we're ready."

"Well, let's not waste any time and get going." Choji smiled and opened the door to leave.

Naruto smiled and grabbed Kory's hand before leading her with his group to the ship. Next stop, Kirigakure.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

While Naruto was gathering his friends, Merken was at his make-shift base near the mountains of Lightning Country - as the locals named it. With him is Xerde, Frysus and Anlin. Xerde was a male Sith, Frysus a female Lethan Twi'lek, and Anlin a male Human. Before them a total of 2500 troops gathered and prepared the transport ships and Walkers. It looked as if it was a beginning to a large-scale battle, yet it was only against one _slave_.

"He will regret humiliating me!" Merken growled to himself, gripping the hilt of his lightsaber. "I will kill him as painfully possible! But I'll torture all of those he chose to help him right in front of him! Then, I will allow him to die!"

"Calm down, Merken," Anlin muttered to the furious Sith. "No need to lose your head over a slave's words."

"What do we know of him?" Xerde asked Anlin.

"The slave is from this newly-discovered planet named Estea. Their military uses the tactics of stealth, sabotage, and espionage to the fullest degree naming themselves 'ninja'. All of the ninja are trained at eight to be the most lethal soldier possible. However, this slave was different."

"Different how?"

"Different as in that by ten he had killed a grown man. By thirteen, he was already in a war and had killed two hundred and fifty-two confirmed people. At fifteen, he had allied ninja within every country and effectively got them into positions of power before ending the war. The country we are in now is the only one that was destroyed in the war as none trusted outsiders. He was the perfect weapon, and was in retirement when the Empire invaded."

"So, we are dealing with the most perfect assassin this planet can create?" Frysus whistled, a smirk on her lips. "You might have just angered the wrong slave, Merken."

"Shut up, you insufferable alien!" Merken spat back, his eyes glaring at the snarling Twi'lek.

"What did you just call me?" She yelled at him, getting ready to cut the man in two with her lightsaber.

"Enough!" Anlin shouted at the two, his patience waning to their end. "We are not here to fight each other but a slave! You both will get along and when this is over leave each other alone! Understood?!"

The two nodded, though Merken was the only one to feel his pride be hurt because he was a Sith being yelled at by an apprentice. _That doesn't matter. All that matters is teaching that slave a lesson!_ "He'll most likely stay near his home village as it is the place he'll know best. If he's not there, we'll use our radar and try tracking the Esteans that have tracker chips in them."

 _ **21 Kilometers South of Konohagakure**_

Naruto hopped off the ship, waving to their pilot. "Thanks for the ride!"

Naruto turned back to the group he brought with him. He was able to get all those he trusted, making his group to nineteen people. It was easy convincing Haku and Gaara, although it took some persuading for the others. Luckily, he was able to tickle each of their sweet spots with bribes and promises if they win.

He looked at the beacon in his hand. Supposedly, once the Kaggath started it would begin to blink red before deactivating.

"Okay," Kakashi started, holding a VL-10 ST Rifle. "We have the forests. While you were out in every village I was looking up a little on our Sith friend."

"Oh?" Naruto laughed, "Leave it to you to have information on a target."

Kakashi smiled, "Yes. This Merken is a Sith who had just been promoted from apprentice a two weeks ago and is not liked among his peers. It says that Merken is disrespectful and is becoming stagnant in his progress to Lord. Because he hasn't secured a strong enough base, he has yet to be given any ships and soldiers of his own from the Empire. Therefore, this is coming from his old master, Overseer Harkun."

Naruto grinned evilly at the mention of the Overseer. "Oh, this makes this ever more sweeter."

The group looked ready for war, though to them this was nothing less. From the pulls Kakashi was able to make, he was able to get a bunch of weapons secured for the group. YV-26 Blaster Rifles were given to Mei, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kurotsuchi, and Kankuro; Kory was given and RK-6 Blaster Pistol; Neji had an RH-34 Assault Cannon; Chojuro and Kakashi had VL-10 ST Rifles; Choji and Akatsuchi had Corellian Bunker Busters; and Temari carried a JM-29 Assault Cannon while Haku had an MR-37 Sniper Rifle. Zabuza was already made a Corellian Butcher Techblade, reminiscent of the one he once had, Kisame with a Predator Techblade, and Hidan with a Techscythe. They all carried thermal grenades, concussion grenades, or smoke grenades. Deidara had the most out of all of them.

"Let's go blow up some idiots!" Deidara shouted happily, gripping a grenade with an excited glint in his eyes.

"Hold on, Deidara," Naruto smiled as he stopped the blonde man from running off. "We are outnumbered, so that means we need the element of surprise." Before the older man could complain, Naruto continued saying, "But, I know of a way to make a _huge_ artful explosion."

Deidara gasped and grinned. "Really?"

"Uh-huh," Naruto smirked. "Now, I say we walk to the major road that leads to Konoha, as we are expected to be there the most. We can plant thermal explosives on the road and on the side so that once they start coming through, we'll blow most of them to bits! We have enough for a very long stretch so whatever number they have will count for nothing!"

Deidara grinned and hugged the young blonde while jumping excitedly. "I want to do it!"

"Are you sure they'll take the main road?" Shikamaru asked.

"Shika, some of the Sith aren't exactly smart, nor have they faced ninja before. We are trained for stealth and guerilla warfare. They are not. We have the ability to move silently, they don't. We are few, they are many. We will be able to spot them long before they notice us."

Shikamaru sighed but nodded. "You spent time with them at their home. I can't doubt your knowledge of them."

"Great! Now, let's get there quick!" Shouted Naruto before he sped off in the direction they wanted.

 _ **1 Hour Later**_

Naruto grinned as he stopped at a 4-way road junction eleven kilometers outside of Konoha. Each of the four roads led to another country. One road went north where it would split to go to either Lightning Country or Iron Country, another went west to Iwa and Ame, the other going south to Wind Country, and lastly the road going east went to Konohagakure and the coastal port to Water Country. This is the junction that everyone took to get to a village. Without knowing the terrain of the planet, you'd easily get lost in the forests the covered Fire Country. Unless Merken brought a map, his forces would take this route to where he needed.

Nodding to himself, Naruto turned to his group. "I want most of our explosives set along the road to Konoha with at least five clustered into the junction. We're going to give them a nasty welcoming!"

"Hai!"

"Kory, Haku," Naruto stopped the girls, who both looked at him. "I want you to come with me. We'll set up false traps that they should notice. This way, they'll be on their guard for the wrong things."

The two nodded and followed the blonde down the road to Lightning country. Haku nudged Kory when they were away from the bulk of the group. "So, how'd you get to being with Naruto-kun?"

"Oh, well," Kory looked at the blonde leading their way down the road, "it was when we were being gathered onto a shuttle to Korriban. I was being beaten by another slave from Balmorra. Naruto killed him in defending me, and on our way to Korriban he had me next to him. I won't deny that his presence his assuring and calming, although the way he handles himself is threatening and scary."

Haku smiled as he watched the blonde's back. Sounded like typical Naruto. "Yes, that sounds like something Naruto-kun would do."

"How about you?" Kory asked, gaining the girl's attention. "How did you come to know him?"

"Ah, yes, we met in a small village to the south-east; Wave Village. While I and Zabuza-san were hired to kill a bridge-builder, Naruto-kun was hired to protect the man. He was already a name to fear at the time, him being thirteen and solely winning a battle against five hundred insurrectionists."

"Actually, it was two hundred and twenty two, not including Grass Country's governor." Naruto interrupted from a branch above the road where he set up a trap, spooking Kory as she thought he couldn't hear them.

"I'm sorry, the numbers are much higher when others recount it." Haku giggled before turning back to Kory. "Anyway, Zabuza and I were deciding whether to continue or abandon our mission. However, Naruto was tasked by his village leader to kill our employer, who ran closed-door operations such as slavery, murder, extortion and even sold supplies of weapons to the insurrectionists. That was the reason Naruto had to kill him, since all who were involved with the uprising were to be hunted and killed."

"It was also one night that I heard Gato's bodyguards talk about how they were going to kill Zabuza and enslave me. So, we did what mercenaries usually do when being betrayed on a deal. We lent our services and skills to Naruto-kun to help kill Gato and his forces, only that in return Zabuza wanted to have the pleasure of killing the man himself. It was just chance that we kept working together, leading to him helping us and our allies defeat the old Mist Village leader."

"Wow," Kory muttered as she looked at Naruto make another trap.

"I've done more for the others who have joined our group. Gaara used to be a deranged child because his father tried to recreate a weapon after me. I was able to save the boy's sanity before it was broken beyond repair. However he doesn't hold his Force-Beast because it was stolen, and he survived by sheer luck and the sacrifice of an old shaman woman. Kurotsuchi I helped her grandfather when he fell ill and when he was kidnapped by rogue samurai. Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara and Kisame are most of the only one's from a mercenary organisation I was able to convince that their leader was crazy. Their fake leader Nagato and his girlfriend Konan helped me defeat their crazy leader who was trying to rule the world."

Kory was shocked speechless. This boy held a hand in everything that happened in his life so far, even changing tides of a war simply by his personality. For someone who seemed so helpless in his early life he was very in control.

Standing up, Naruto smiled at his handiwork before turning to his companions. "Let's head back to the rest of the group. They should be nearly done with setting the explosives."

As the three made it back down the road, they were surprised to see the whole group looking at them expectantly. Naruto grinned. "You finished faster than I expected."

"We don't mess around, Naruto!" Zabuza laughed before pulling out his large techblade. "How about we get into position before that 'Markin' Sith gets here!"

Just as the man finished speaking, they all felt the ground tremble slightly. Then again. And again. Each time it got deeper and harder.

"Doesn't feel like we'll have to wait long." Neji spoke while readying his assault cannon.

"No we won't!" Zabuza laughed again before he and Kisame disappeared into opposite sides of the road.

"I think that's our clue to get off the road." Naruto chuckled before taking Haku and Kory into the side Zabuza disappeared into.

Once he settled into a bush with Haku going into the trees for a better view of the army, he looked at his hands silently. A smile tugged at his lips even though he was thinking hard on what Spindrall said.

" _Where others create the Force through will or feeling, you simply commanded it. You wanted lightning to cover your arms...and it served you."_

Naruto smirked before looking up when metallic thumping interrupted him. He saw a machine walking on two legs, heavy guns at its nose and missiles at the side of its 'head'. There was a line of them, and a lot of imperial soldiers surrounded the road. _I command it._

Naruto's eyes scanned the lines of soldiers until he found what he was searching for. Merken. He grinned. _I command it!_

Waiting for the 'art' to happen, he was glad to see that it didn't take long. Even from his spot away from the road he felt the gust of air being blown away from the explosions, and he saw as one by one each of the Walkers toppled over. He searched for his target once more as his whole group started firing into the smoke where they heard grunts and screams of pain as their wild shots hit their targets. As the smoke cleared his stomach filled with glee as he found the Assistant Overseer and his three companions. He saw the human's lightsaber, one that was black and a crystal can be seen in the middle powering it.

 _That's a nice lightsaber. I want it!_ Naruto extended his hand and almost on his command, the lightsaber flew from Anlin's belt into his waiting hand. He pressed the button he saw all Sith press to activate such a deadly weapon and was awed when a red beam of light sprung from the hilt. Waving it in his hand, he loved how light it weighed. It would do well for quicker attacks.

Naruto looked at the three and grinned. Thrusting his hand forward, he shouted in his head, _Lightning!_

In a continuous streak of electricity, purple lightning raced at the three and it struck the human whose lightsaber he stole. The man gave a toe-curling scream, his skin slowly turned black and wrinkled, before falling to the ground as a smoking corpse. Despite letting out lightning, Naruto felt no harm done to his own hand. It was like the Force wouldn't hurt him, and he hoped it was that way.

 _Now to deal with Merken!_

With a mad laugh, the blonde sprung forward and cut off the arm of one of the soldiers before commanding the Force to launch the man back. He cut into a few soldiers on his way to Merken and the two acolytes, the Force following his demands as he carved a way to his target. As he came upon the three as they grabbed their lightsabers, he made the Force launch the Twi'lek back and into a thick tree that Choji came running past with a ferocious battle cry. With his free hand, Naruto sent a torrent of lightning at both of his targets, his changed orange eyes shining in a ferocious amusement.

"This is what I am Merken!" He laughed as he forced more lightning at the two. "In the face of battle and honor, I become the perfect weapon! Someone who has earned a name to fear on his planet! And now, you will too before you die!"

As soon as he stopped his release of lightning, he slashed evenly coordinated at the two, keeping them on the defense and giving no room for them to get on the offense. The more he attacked the more he felt Merken being pressed into the ditch one of the explosions detonated from. Getting annoyed with the Sith acolyte ruining his one-on-one he kicked the man's leg before slashing deep into his back.

The scream was short, or just drown out as Naruto went back into pressuring Merken into the ground. "What happened, Merken?! Where's that superiority you had when speaking of me being a slave, huh! Not fun when you're pressured into your rightful place, right?! I can sense right now that your soldiers are being dwindled to nothing while I suffer nothing! Don't you?!"

Merken shouted a roar before he started pressuring his own sloppy attacks that were dodged and parried easily by Naruto. "I am a Sith, not some slave! You are not able to stand against me or breathe the same air! You deserve to be in the toxic mines of Kelleth!"

Naruto laughed at the pathetic attempts to hit him. "You cannot compete with a soldier like me! I have fought my whole life, and you have but four years of being a Sith! We are incompatible!"

With a ferocious swipe, he sliced Merken's lightsaber in two and half his right hand before completing it with lunging the red blade through his stomach. Pulling the gasping man close, he stared deep into the man's dark eyes that stared in shock and fear. Naruto sneered before pushing the man back into the dirt where he died. He turned quickly before running up to his friends and launching himself at the first soldier he saw.

"We surrender!" A man shouted as he and the surviving soldiers hold up their weapons. "Merken is dead, we surrender!"

Naruto grinned before pulling out the beacon that was deactivated. He pressed one of the buttons, exerting a beep from it, before the form of Marr appeared. "The Kaggath is over, and my honor is retained. Your Sith Merken is dead."

"Then that means you, Naruto Uzumaki of Estea, have won the Kaggath. I want you and your assets on the first flight to Korriban. A shuttle has been dispatched to your location."

"Thank you, Dark Council." Naruto answered with a grin before shutting off the device.

* * *

 **So, Imperial classes are now finished, and the winner is: Sith Warrior! Now, vote for the Republic classes as well. R &R!**


	4. Black Talon

**To Doctor Dandy:** Love your name by the way, but to answer your review I will say "don't worry". I have this specific group in mind you will find but not everyone is coming. I'd lose track of the characters if I did that, and this is his adventure with SWTOR characters. The characters from the Naruto-verse is what will be here for the entire storyline, the others making small appearances nothing more. Hope that cleared it up.

 **To Guest_1:** To the one who asked me to change the name, I don't think I will. I've grown fond of saying "Lord Fishcake" but I hope you will keep reading.

 **Chapter Summary:** The Black Talon, an Imperial transport ship, is headed to Dromund Kaas with Naruto as their passenger. However, Grand Moff Kilran tasks Naruto to use the ship to intercept the Brentaal Star, a Republic ship carrying an Imperial defector only known as 'the general'.

* * *

 **Chapter Four - Black Talon**

Naruto stood before the Dark Council in the chambers, his team standing behind him, Lord Zash to his right, and Harkun to the right of her. He proudly held the lightsaber of Xerde and Merken, but Anlin's was at his waist; a trophy. The Twi'lek was the only living acolyte, and her fate was to be his to decide. But for now, he was summoned before the Council.

"Naruto, you have won the Kaggath against insurmountable odds with just nineteen allies and what assets they came with. You used tactics to defeat Harkun's assets that could have easily taken a city in just a matter of one day. You used the Force to a degree that no acolyte or mere apprentice can accomplish. This alone is enough to name you Darth."

"Thank you, my Lords." Naruto bowed his head at the praise, a smile now on his lips.

"But, that was not the purpose of the Kaggath. Because Harkun was able to lend soldiers and Walkers to Merken, he was made part of it. Therefore, you, as the victor, must decide his fate. Trial by combat, execution, or exile."

Naruto smirked and turned to Harkun. "Ooh, you hear that, Overseer? I not only get your title and possessions but I get to decide your fate! Isn't that awesome?"

Naruto laughed at the scowl he got but turned to Shikamaru. "Hey, Shika, what do you think? Combat, death or exile?"

Shikamaru closed his eyes in thought before sighing. "You should just kill him. In exile, he will have time to gather resources to get revenge and in combat he may just have a chance to win. So, to also save us the trouble, just kill him."

Naruto grinned. "Awesome!"

In the next second, a crack came from Harkun and the man fell to the ground with a snapped neck. The blonde chuckled darkly, "I'm liking the power of this Force. It almost feels like I can do anything with it."

"Essentially, my Lord," Zash spoke up with a kind smile, "Anything can be accomplished with the Force. Limits are still being broken to this day."

Naruto smiled at the woman. "Cool, that means I can set new limits for everyone then!"

"No, Lord Naruto," Mortis interrupted, "No one will be able to do most of things you will do. While we have our essential limits, you have an entity of the Force inside of you, which prevents most restrictions on you that we have. But, we will be happy to see what you can do in the future to come."

"Um, Dark Council," Naruto spoke up once again.

"Yes, Lord Naruto?"

"Would it be much to ask if everyone who's helped me can become part of my imperial army? I don't trust what I'll be given by Harkun as loyalties are hard to change when it is given through force." Naruto asked the Darths with a confident voice. "I can understand why Hinata Hyuga or Choji Akimichi can't come, but I would be very grateful if the others can stay with me."

It was silent as the Darths muttered amongst themselves before Marr answered. "We can grant that request, but Hinata, Choji, Mei and Akatsuchi cannot. They and their guards will have to stay with them."

 _So, that means Hinata and Neji, Choji, Mei and Chojuro and Kisame, and Akatsuchi and Deidara. Of course, I wouldn't want Deidara throwing bombs all over a ship when I find one._ "Okay. Thank you."

"Naruto," Hidan got the blonde's attention, "Kakuzu and I aren't very privy to go out into the galaxy just yet. After all, we have a lot of missions to catch rogues and criminals on our own planet."

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Of course, I understand Hidan. You and Kakuzu have fun."

"Lord, I was able to secure a private shuttle to the fleet where you could take the Black Talon to Dromund Kaas." Zash says as she looks at the young blonde. "Once you get there I'll show you to your chambers."

Naruto smiled charmingly. "That would be great, Lord Zash."

"Uh, _Lord_ Naruto," Kakashi spoke, a smirk playing on his lips at the new title on the blonde. "I think that we should go back to Estea and get our stuff before meeting you on Dromund Kaas."

"Haku and I have everything we need!" Zabuza grinned his famous 'demon grin'. "We'll join you to the new planet right away."

Naruto turned to Hinata before walking to her. She smiled, he purple lipstick looking well on her pale skin. He grabbed her hand gently before bringing it to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on it. "Be a good clan leader, alright?"

"Of course, Naruto-kun," Hinata replied softly, "Without father or the clan elders I am able to do everything I want to properly change our clan."

"Good, I look forward to seeing a _united_ clan," Naruto bowed properly to the Hyuga leader before turned to Neji. With a new grin, he brought the raven boy into a hug. "And you, stop being so rigid."

He got no reply from him but a small, almost unnoticeable smile grew on the other's face.

Naruto then looked at Kory, Zabuza and Haku. "I guess it's just us. Let's go."

As the boy left, the Council watched until they felt his presence at the shuttle. "His group sure is the...weird bunch."

"They are unorthodox, but they work well together. They're trained killers and that's exactly what we need at this time." Marr spoke

"Marr, I would like to borrow this young Lord once he gets to Kaas City." A Sith man spoke, his black hair swept back and his red eyes pulsing through his orange skin. "I have a mission for him that I would like taken care of."

"Something Beniko can't do herself?" Thanaton retorted, his own mind having thought of ways to manipulate the strong blonde boy.

"Thanaton, if I'd wanted to tell you I would have." Arkous spoke back, his voice calm but tinged with a venomous bite.

"Enough, you two." Marr demanded. "Arkous, no one is stopping you from sending the young Lord on a mission. Do what you want."

Arkous nodded and got up, heading to his personal ship.

 _ **Black Talon Entrance on the Imperial Fleet**_

Naruto grabbed the VIP ticket he was given by the alien Black Talon valet. He didn't understand what he was saying, and Zabuza was ready to cleave the poor valet in half in agitation, but thankfully Kory was there to translate for them. He put it in the back of his head to learn the many alien languages in the galaxy. As he entered the ship, he walked to where a woman talked to an Imperial soldier.

"Well, you can tell the captain that I'll be back on the bridge as soon as I've dealt with his errand." The woman spoke with the point of authority that made the man stand straight.

"Yes, sir!" The man said before walking away.

The woman, a Lieutenant Zabuza muttered, turned to them when she heard their footsteps. "Ah, my Lord, it's good to have you aboard. I'm Lieutenant Sylas, the second-in-command of the Black Talon. We are your ride to Dromund Kaas."

Naruto smiled, grabbing the woman's hand, and brought to his lips for a kiss. He was amused at the faint rose color that tainted her cheeks. "It's a pleasure."

"Yes, indeed," Sylas said while composing herself once more. "Welcome, it's not a comfortable ship but as far as transports go it does its job. At our present route, we will arrive in the capital in a day. Shouldn't be any trouble. And on behalf of the crew and myself, it is an honor to escort a Sith Lord to his destination. You are our honored guest today."

"Your loyalty to the Empire is adorable, Sylas." Naruto smirked at the woman, his voice slightly mocking, earning himself an elbow in the ribs from Haku. He laughed. "Yes, thank you for the ride, Lieutenant."

"I will alert you when we arrive to our destination. In the meantime, your droid is in the conference room. We picked it up with the upgrades from Geonosis, but it mentioned your name when we docked here."

Naruto's eyes rose. "Ooh, a present? The Council or Zash didn't have to do that."

"The conference room is down the hall." Sylas pointed the way behind her before bowing once more. "If you need me, I'll be on the bridge."

Naruto nodded and followed the woman down the hall until he reached the conference hall and they went separate ways. He saw the droid next to the large holotable. It was surely ugly as far as looking human, but its advanced parts showed how valuable and useful he could be. He was made with a gold chassis and the lights in his eyes were yellow.

Stopping in front the droid, Naruto waved. "Yo, am I your new owner?"

"Identity confirmed," the droid suddenly said, pulling up a green screen with the weird Aurebesh language from his forearm. "Good day, I am the advanced protocol unit NR-02. My main functions include diplomacy, translation, manslaughter and calumniation. I have an urgent message from my master, please stand by for delivery."

Eyebrows raised among the group. Naruto laughed. "What makes you think I want to listen to someone, especially one who I don't know or care to."

"I am certain that you will want to listen. Anyone traveling through Imperial space must listen to my master." The droid retorted, still bringing whoever wanted to talk to the blonde.

"And I'll just kill him for disrespecting me and getting in my way." Naruto scowled, crossing his arms before an officer appeared on the holotable.

"This is NR-02 unit to Grand Moff Kilran. You are in contact with the Black Talon."

"Well," the man spoke, "It seems so. And you've brought me the man I was looking for. My name is Rycus Kilran, commander of Fifth Fleet, second only to the Minister of War, and the 'Butcher of Coruscant'."

Naruto laughed. "Well, aren't you an ugly bastard. I guess you didn't learn the first time about demanding things from the wrong people."

"The scars?" The man asked faux-amused. "These are from an old Jedi friend, I barely notice them anymore. Six hours ago, the Republic engaged in an illegal border skirmish on the edge of Imperial territory. One enemy warship escaped, and that same warship, the Brentaal Star, is carrying a passenger of vital strategic importance. Yours is the only vessel placed to intercept."

"What passenger?" Naruto asked.

"The passenger is by the code-name 'the general'. We don't know his identity, but the Republic believes he possesses military secrets. Our military secrets." Kilran spoke, and Naruto straightened. Traitors were one of the many taboo subjects he despised. They speak of doing good but betrayed their brethren for whatever absurd idea they believed. "I trust the reports; the general must be captured or killed. But Captain Orzik, the commander of your vessel, doesn't share my enthusiasm. He's disobeyed my orders to attack. Feel free to show him what the Empire does to cowards. Then commandeer the ship, find the Brentaal Star, and get the general."

Naruto nodded. "I'll show him what happens when you disobey orders."

"Splendid!" Kilran said in enthusiasm. "It's comforting to know there are still patriots in this age of skirmishes and border disputes. We'll need more individuals like you if we're to survive the next great war."

Naruto turned around, ignoring the droid, before making his way for the bridge. Haku, Zabuza and Kory did nothing to stop him and instead followed behind him. As he made his way down the hall, he found the Lieutenant that Sylas was ordering upon his arrival blocking the way to the bridge. "Halt! Lord, this is a restricted area on Captain Orzik's command. You have to leave immediately."

"Soldier, I suggest you back down now before I make you." Naruto spoke, releasing lightning to his fingertips.

"We are to treat every approach as an attack. Leave now or we'll be forced to retaliate!"

"Lieutenant," Naruto spoke while commanding the Force to lift the man in the air. "You are relieved from duty."

The man was slammed into the floor roughly, breaking his nose and knocking him unconscious in the process. The other two soldiers pulled out their weapons but froze when Zabuza unsheathed his butcher blade. They immediately dropped their blasters and held up their hands, backing up to the wall.

"That's what I thought," Zabuza laughed and rested the techblade on his shoulder.

As the group of four, Kory sticking to the back, made their way to the deck, they had injured or incapacitated the soldiers they met until they were on the bridge. NR-02 was already there, miraculously. "All marines have been neutralised, scanning for additional threats."

"What's going on?" a young man asked from one of the circular control consoles. "Sir?"

An old man, Orzik, Naruto guessed, raised his hands disarmingly. "Stay calm, Ensign Hetter. Everybody, stay calm."

"No other threats have been found." NR-02 spoke up once more. "The bridge has been secured."

Naruto nodded. "Good, now where's Captain Orzik?"

"I'm Captain Revinal Orzik." the older man answered, resting his arms behind his back. "I can already guess what's this about. For the record, I take full responsibility for my actions."

"Good, that means you won't die with regrets." Naruto retorted but crossed his arms. "From what I understand, you disobeyed an order from your superior. Tell me why."

"Yes, I disobeyed his command, but I didn't think he'd react this brutally. He must either want the Brentaal Spire's passenger really badly, or he just hates me." The man explained, getting a snort from Naruto.

"I'd hate you too."

"You have to understand, the Black Talon would be destroyed chasing a battleship!" The man explained, his voice raised and forceful. "I fought in the last war and I'll fight again, but I _won't_ do suicide missions!"

Naruto twitched at that word. Suicide missions were what he's done all his life. When odds were stacked against his village, he was the one sent to at least make a difference. But this was far from suicide. "Captain, does this ship have weapons?"

"Wha-" Orzik was taken back but nodded. "Yes."

"Does it have soldiers?"

"Yes."

"Does it have a Captain?"

"Yes."

"Then, Captain, this is far from suicide. Suicide is if you had none of these and decided to do the mission." Naruto looked at the man. "Suicide is when you go in with bare hands and hope. Hope that you can be faster than the weapons being used against you. Hope that you will at least be captured alive. Hope that you'll see friends and family again. But this is a ship, with weapons, with soldiers, and a Captain. Don't use the excuse of it being a suicide mission. I've gone through far worse and survived!"

As the words rung around the bridge, Naruto's eyes were lit in fury. "Captain, you are relieved of duty. If you so much as tell anyone to go against me, I'll have Haku shoot you in the face so no one will remember you but the name of a coward. Now, sit down!"

The man sprung to a quick step and sat on the stairs leading to the main controls. Everyone whispered, but Hetter, the Ensign, started getting jittery. "W-what are you going to do with us?"

"Shut up!" Sylas commanded, making the cowering man flinch back and go quiet. "You have our attention, my Lord. What do you command?"

"We're going after the Brentaal Star. Droid, give the coordinates to the Ensigns."

"Transacting," the droid said, "and sent. Objective is to intercept the Brentaal Star."

"Good," Naruto said before turning to the others on the bridge, noticing them not doing anything. "Well? Get to arming those weapons, you useless wastes of space!"

As everyone quickened to get to doing their job, Naruto looked back at the window as they exited 'hyperspace'.

"Emerging from hyperspace." Ensign Hetter informed as he worked his controls. "One Thranta-class warship on the scanners. Powering up…"

Naruto watched as from nothing came the large battleship that, oddly to him, resembled an arrowhead. From what he saw of the Empire's ships, this looked complete opposite. While the Imperial armada was made of dull grey metal and foreboding auras, the Republic ship looked more welcoming in contrast. It almost irked his stomach with its appearance, years of deceiving appearances causing his senses to go haywire. In the mind-boggling ordeal, he felt multiple presences in the ship as if he was really there. There were many smaller auras, numbering in the thousands, while there was one large one. It almost reminded him of Kory's, who he felt was like a burning star or warmth. With a vague idea of what he was feeling, he was shocked to feel the enormous presences Haku and Zabuza had over Kory or those on the Brentaal.

"Enemy is firing!" Ensign Brukarra's shout pulled Naruto out of his mind. "Turbolasers, missiles, and what looks like transport pods. I'm not sure, it's…"

"The pods are a distraction." Sylas informed, "Return fire, aim for their power generators! As long as they're damaged and we aren't, we have a winning chance."

"That's the way to think, commander." Naruto smiled before Hetter made a small, indignant whine. "Ensign Hetter, why are you making that insufferable noise in my presence?"

"Engineering report blaster fire," The man spoke out loud, "They just cut out before I could ask more."

Naruto laughed, though Sylas was narrowing her eyes. "Those pods were carrying Republic soldiers. All of you, listen to Sylas and Zabuza; I will not tolerate disobedience. I'm going to go handle our intruders, and hopefully fight one of these 'Jedi'. Lieutenant."

"Yes, my Lord." Sylas nodded her head before giving out commands to the ensigns.

Naruto motioned Haku and Kory to follow him before making his way to the elevators. "Let's go kill some soldiers."

It was easy finding their way to the engineering control room. When you kept lines of robots protecting a certain point, it wasn't difficult to find out what they were after. It turned out that the Republic forces were trying to deactivate the engines with robots, which would explain why he didn't feel them in the pods, so that the Brentaal Star would have time to escape. However, they had not expected a team of Esteans to be on the ship. Their mistake was not sending a Jedi aboard.

"These robots seem easy to destroy considering their restrictions." Haku commented idly as she shot the head of a droid off. "While a human certainly can't cave the skull of their target with just a punch, they can at least dodge and roll out of the way of a grenade."

Funny, that was how they started this whole battle. Naruto had kept one of the thermal detonators that were on a dead marine and threw it at a cluster of robots. They just stood there as they noticed the rapid beeping of the explosive before being blown to pieces. They simply tried walking forward while shooting their blasters wildly. Between Naruto using the Force as a shield to block all their shots and Haku and Kory targeting the heads, the droids were being taken down easily as they pushed their way to the control room.

As they made it to the large engine control room, Naruto saw the corpses of the technicians by the door. It was clear that they tried to hold out as long as they can before being overrun. They walked down the stairs and were surprised to see a _tall_ combat droid messing with the engine controls. "Oi!" Naruto shouted, getting the droid to turn around. "Get your rusty fucking hands off our controls!"

"All Imps are to die!" The metallic voice of the droid was the response the blonde got before it grabbed its large blaster rifle.

Naruto glared heatedly as he raised his hand and gripped the air, halting the droids movement. "I wonder, if the Republic ship can see what's going on I would like them to know that when I'm done here I'm coming after them and that 'general'. You all will learn the mistake of making me mad."

Without a second of hesitation, Naruto crushed the chassis of the droid before dropping it into a pile. He turned around and made his way back to the bridge. Once he got there, he was amused to see Zabuza enjoying bossing around the Ensigns. "Report, Zabuza?"

The man grinned as he stared at the Brentaal Star. "We have been able to take out their shields and have destroyed part of their engines. I've had everyone focus on one important piece of their ship at a time, maximizing the damage done to it so far. They're sitting at our mercy." The man then scowled. "However, damages from all decks are pretty bad. We're doing better than them but that can easily change if they make a correct coordinated attack."

"Then let's not give them the chance." Naruto replied but was stopped by Brukarra.

"Um, my Lord, we have a transmission coming in. It's long range, but not from the Brentaal Star." She informed, her hands expertly working through the stress.

"Interesting," Naruto grinned. "Send it through."

"Immediately, my Lord."

On the holotable came the figure of a young woman. Either a Jedi or Sith, if the lightsaber at her side was anything to go by.

"This is Jedi Grand Master Satele Shan hailing the unidentified Imperial vessel." The woman spoke. "I'm en route to your location with sixteen Republic cruisers. I'm asking you to retreat before more lives are lost."

Naruto laughed, getting the woman to turn to him. "Satele, I know not the word 'retreat'. That's a coward's word, and I'm a Sith, and a ninja before that. But, you can keep coming if you want. We'll be finished soon, and you can have what's left if you'd like. Ensign, keep attacking."

"Sith, the Brentaal Star is under my protection. Our convoy was ambushed and I sent the Star ahead. We will reunite."

"Yes," Naruto chuckled more and turned back to the woman. "But at what state? As far as I can tell, you have yet to arrive and I am currently pounding your ship into submission. That's bad protecting if I say so, Jedi."

"I've crippled three dreadnaughts already, don't make me do the same to you. The alliance is fragile enough between the Republic and Empire."

"I look forward to a large war across a galaxy, Satele." Naruto grinned, watching as multiple explosions came from the aft section of the ship just before the engines. "My planet was found by the Empire three months ago and I have been shown such wonderful things only in fantasy and dreams. To tell the truth, I want a large war to happen between us. That way, I can fight all the planets I want. It'll be glorious."

Before the woman can speak, he interrupted her. "I'm sorry, Jedi, but I saw an explosion on the engines that signals my attention. But I'll give you a name to remember and fear. I am Lord Naruto Uzumaki, Sith of the Empire. Have a good day."

With that he had the Force press the button on Brukarra's station to end the transmission. "I'm going for the general. All of you keep hitting that ship. Zabuza will know when to stop."

"Never." The man chuckled as Naruto left.

Surprisingly, the shuttle ride into the Brentaal Star's hangar was smoother than expected. Suspicious, Naruto used the comm link to the Talon's bridge. "Why is it quiet here? There are no soldiers in the hangar and no one was shooting us on our way here."

"I have intercepted transmissions from on the Star," The droid spoke, "and it says all staff on the ship are gathering into the escape pods. It is most likely they are evacuating the general with them."

"If it comes to it, we'll shoot them as soon as they leave." Naruto spoke before getting out the shuttle and running for the pods.

It wasn't long before Naruto was able to make it to the locked doors before the escape pods. Soldiers chose to die trying to stall Naruto for the general to get to the pods, but they were easily massacred by lightsaber or Force attacks. Having not come accustomed to the technology of the galaxy just yet, he decided to use the crude way of opening a steel door; by knocking. Hard. With the Force!

Naruto brought his fist back, causing a gust of air to go the same direction. "Knock, knock."

Throwing his fist forward, the doors were launched from their place until they slammed into the wall opposite of the room. As he walked in, a young pink-skinned Twi'lek stood waiting for him with her lightsaber out. She wore an open brown robe over a tan tunic and brown pants. A belt went over both, and brown boots snuggly going over the pants. She activated her lightsaber as she started speaking, "Halt! My name is Yadira Ban, Padawan of the Jedi Order. I am charged with protecting the general and you will not pass."

"Who said I needed your permission?" Naruto asked sarcastically, freezing the young girl with the Force before lifting her in the air. "If you are just a Padawan, then you are nothing to a Master. I am a Sith _Lord._ I'm not an acolyte and I'm not an apprentice. You do not have the power to order me to not do anything and are just a waste of time."

Without a second thought, he snapped Yadira's neck and threw her into the wall. He made his way in the direction the bald man ran to and found him huffing against the corridor wall, holding his side in pain. "You can put your weapon away, Sith. I won't run away." He then released a painful chuckle. "Besides, I doubt I'd make to the pods without spilling my insides."

"You're the general?" Naruto asked, wanting a confirmation this was his target and not some mistake.

"Yes," The man confirmed, grunting in pain. "I was a general in the Imperial military service, did they say that? Do they even know?"

"You're a traitor with important secrets. That's enough for a hunt." Naruto spoke, watching the man carefully for any foolishness.

"If you knew what I knew you wouldn't be too eager to start another war." The general said before sliding to the ground against the wall. "Both sides are building doomsday weapons. Shields that envelop planets, missiles that darken the sun. They are planning to annihilate planets, entire civilisations. It's nothing that the galaxy has seen since the Great Hyperspace War, and it's already too late to stop it once you attacked this ship."

At this, two imperial soldiers arrived behind him and stood at attention for further orders. Naruto frowned at the man's words. "That doesn't excuse you for being a traitor. I don't allow those kinds of people to live."

"Yes, I suspected that." The general said and closed his eye, leaning his head back against the wall. "It's better this way. It'll be better than living to see what will become of the galaxy."

Naruto nodded to the soldier to his left and watched as the traitor was executed with a blaster to the head. He pulled up a holocommunicator and connected himself to the Talon's bridge. Once he did, he saw Brukarra. "Yes, my Lord?"

"The general has been dealt with. I'm coming back now." He got a nod from the girl before cutting the transmission. He and the soldiers made their way back to the hangar where the shuttle was and traveled back to the ship. He took the elevator to the bridge, and as soon as the door opened he was met with Kory. "Yes, Kory?"

"Um, we have a problem." She said before leading him to to control. Once there, the first thing he noticed was Hetter on the ground dead, and NR-02 cleaved in half.

"What happened here?" Naruto demanded.

"That droid was about to kill the crew because of the Ensign." Zabuza answered, crossing his arms. "Hetter was a little too anxious and thought that we were planning to kill everyone. He grabbed an emergency blaster pistol and started shooting at us. The droid was quick to react, but then he went full-crazy mode and started saying he was going to kill everyone else. So, I cleaved him in half."

"Uh-huh." Naruto looked at the droid before turning to Brukarra. "Aim all guns at the ship. Keep shooting until it's in pieces. I want everything on there to be unrecoverable."

"Immediately, my Lord." She replied and soon the cannons of the ship were shooting the Brentaal Star.

Naruto turned to Orzik, who now stood behind him. "Suicide mission, huh?" Orzik lowered his head. "Captain, I'm taking the Black Talon and all the crew now works for me. I suggest you retire, maybe go to Estea. My planet is still beautiful and isn't as dangerous as Korriban or other planets I've heard of."

"Of...Of course, my Lord." Orzik nodded before walking off the bridge.

"Sylas," Naruto turned to the woman. "I'm promoting you from Lieutenant to Commander. You are now in charge of all the crew of the ship. My Captain is going to meet you on Dromund Kaas soon after we arrive."

"That's gracious, my Lord. Thank you." The woman smiled for a second before schooling her features once more, and bowed her head. "I appreciate it, my Lord."

"And Zabuza, you'll be Major and in charge of the military aboard this ship." Zabuza grinned at the training possibilities he'll have. "And Haku-chan, you'll be Sergeant. You're too young to be anything more and I wouldn't want to be separated for too long."

Haku smiled softly. "No need for an explanation, Naruto-kun."

Naruto turned to Brukarra. "Set course for Dromund Kaas, and reconnect me to Jedi Satele Shan's channel."

As she followed his orders, he composed himself to get rid of the shit-eating grin on his face. As he stopped himself from laughing out loud, the image of Satele appeared. "Grand Master."

"Have you finally decided to retreat?" The woman asked.

"I thought you would have felt it, _almighty_ Jedi Grand Master Satele Shan." Naruto said in a teasing voice. "Don't you feel it?" As he spoke, the Grand Master's eyes widened. "Yes. I killed that Padawan Yadira and I killed the general. Then, to make sure you didn't recover anything I might have missed, I pounded it into floating debris. As I said, I have finished what I wanted and you can have what's left."

"This attack will not go unpunished, Sith." Satele gave the threat, but it just rolled off the blonde's shoulders.

"I don't know what the Republic does when their soldiers turn traitor, but the Empire and my code tell me to kill the loose ends. He had secrets of the Empire and he was going to give it to the Republic, the Empire's enemies. I was not going to jeopardize our safety just so you can feel all big and mighty on some high horse. So save your empty threats, Jedi, because I don't need them. Anyway, I just wanted to gloat about your failure to protect the Brentaal Star and since I've done that I'll go. Goodbye, Master Shan."

* * *

 **Poll has been closed and I was shocked with how many voted for the Smuggler. To tell the truth, I had to play a bit of the story again to see how to get it in here but it's not bad (Not as good as the Imp Agent). So, for Republic classes its Jedi Consular and Smuggler.**

 **Naruto will be paired with someone but for now, I won't say. It's a surprise! As for a hint, its pretty obvious and she's everyone's favorite. R &R!**


	5. Darth Arkous

**Review Corner!**

 _ **Fallen-ryu:**_ I didn't elaborate but its the same as canon. At the end, where Naruto and his allies (including many Monks) defeated Obito and Madara before they could summon/awaken Kaguya, many of the Monks performed a seal on the eight and a half-tailed Shinju into Naruto. Hence, he is the holder of all Biju. I'm planning on doing it differently while including the companions I found interesting or liked the most. I'm sure in the future Naruto will bargain or just flat-out take control of his Homeworld. I'm glad that someone else thinks the Jedi Code is a little ridiculous. That Code is the only thing that has kept me from actually wanting to be a Jedi (if I were I'd be kicked out or ignore all the Masters like Revan). As for the last part, no it's not Jessa although I do plan on her being one of Naruto's apprentices. Yes, she will be more grey than anything (my reason is in this chapter (^.^) ). As for your answer of who Naruto will fall for it's La-

 ** _Doctor Dandy:_** Thanks for more of your support Dr!

 _ **Adjuster:**_ I like the Menma version of Naruto better because he's more serious and after watching Road to Ninja again I got into the character once more but found that if I killed his funny side then it wouldn't be the same. I feel that he should have been like this if it were more with reality. I tried to make Hinata into her RtN counterpart with the confidence and all. Glad you like it!

* * *

 **Chapter Five - Darth Arkous**

Naruto watched as he approached the Citadel, home to the Sith Lords of the Empire. Kakashi and Shikamaru had arrived just as their shuttle docked in the planetary station and he told them to get settled into some rooms. Haku and Kory accompanied him since they already got their stuff in their room and they wanted to see the capital of the Empire. And so far, they were pleased with what they saw.

"I wonder how different that Republic is from us." Naruto commented idly, a smile on his lips.

"If they're anything like the Jedi Order I've been reading on your holocron they'll be hypocritical and corrupt." Haku answered, looking at the top of the Citadel where lightning struck the tip. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a woman with blonde hair walking with one of the Sith Lords from the Dark Council. She wore a black and green short-sleeve jacket that reached her mid-thighs with a high collar that reached her chin and a black long-sleeve underneath. Over her black pants at her knees were metal poleyns , and black boots with a high heel. Over her shoulders was a cape-like cloak, held by pauldrons. The Lord's armor was too difficult to explain in words.

"Oh, is that Darth Arkous?" Naruto asked, squinting to see further. "And who's that next to him?"

Haku rolled her eyes. "Naruto, I swear, sometimes I wonder how you have 20-20 vision."

Naruto grinned at his raven companion before seeing Zash at the landing pad waiting for him. "Anyway, there's Zash. Hey!"

Haku covered her eyes hoping it would hide her from being seen with the goofy blonde waving like an imbecile at the blonde Sith. "Sit down! I feel like this vehicle will tip with all your movement!"

"Scared of heights?" Naruto teased, poking the girl lightly. "Are you, Haku-chan?"

 _SMACK!_

Naruto fell back laughing as a red print started glowing on his right cheek. "That's mean!"

Haku waved her hand to rid it of the sting but huffed as they landed. As she got out, Zash helping her, she turned to the woman with the most annoyed look she could have. "You and the rest of the Empire are going to have their hands full with him."

Zash smiled, holding her hands together above her waist once the raven got her legs back. "I'm sure the Empire won't have much to deal with if he's busy taking it all out on the Republic. How was your ride to Dromund Kaas?"

"It was fun!" Naruto shouted as he got out of the car. "I took ownership of the Black Talon and Zabuza and Kakashi are getting it upgraded into a warship. It'll be awesome." He then frowned and narrowed his eyes in concentration. "Also, do I get paid or not? I don't have any of these credits you use and I don't know how I'll be buying everything."

"Ah, yes," Zash smiled and motioned for the younger boy to follow her. "A Sith, upon becoming Lord, gets complementary assets from the Empire. You'll be given at least one _Harrower_ -class Dreadnought and two _Terminus_ -class Destroyers, all filled with starships and marines at your disposal until you create your own power base and replace them however you wish. Monthly, you get a tribute based on your accomplishments."

"Wow, you must have a lot of ships to give every Lord." Said Haku.

"We're on the edge of war," Zash explained, "It's best that every Lord has their own ship to command from. But it's not everyone who gets a Star Destroyer. Most get a small _Fury_ -class starfighter to work with, but I was able to get Kilran to agree to giving you one of his Dreadnoughts - though he was more persuaded with your work on the General and said it was a payment for your services. Of course, every ship is at the Grand Moff's mercy as he controls the whole naval fleet. He was the one who coordinated the successful naval assault on Coruscant, you know."

"Kilran did that?" Naruto asked with a smirk. "I thought he was joking by calling himself 'Butcher of Coruscant'. That man has my respect if he gained that kind of title. I'll work with him more often, maybe get a name like his."

"Oh, yes, they'll be calling you 'Butcher of Fish and Cakes', Lord Fishcake." Haku grinned, teasing the blonde.

"Fishcake?" Zash asked, "What's that."

"It's a cured fish typically made with, coincidentally his favorite food, ramen." Haku explained to the blonde woman. "Naruto, in our language, is also short for narutomaki, a processed version of a fishcake."

"Interesting name," Zash spoke quietly, entering a room. In it is a rug with the Empire symbol, a large table and chair, and behind it is a wall-to-wall shelf for various books and records. There were a large red triangular pyramid and a black-gold cube small enough to barely fit in someone's hand already on a shelf. "Here's your chambers. They are next to mine, as the man who owned it previously was murdered on Manaan. It's spacious, with a room in the back for your companions. Bed chambers for you and your companions are upstairs, stairs in the hall lead up to it. If you're looking for further training in the Force, I have some holocrons and texts you can borrow, or there is a trainer on the third floor. You will learn lightsaber forms, Force techniques, and dark rituals."

Naruto grinned and bowed thankfully to her. "Thank you so much, Zash-chan. I'm glad to know that the Empire is nicer than it looks. Now I know I'll be welcomed here."

Zash bowed her head back with a smile. "You are Sith now, Naruto. You are as much part of this Empire than anyone else. But do beware, some Lords do anything for a sliver of increase in power."

Naruto frowned slightly and nodded his head. "I will be careful. Thank you for the warning."

"No problem, Lord Naruto. Now, I do believe you have a guest." As she exited she passed Darth Arkous, who waited patiently and silently for Naruto to be free, she bowed her head, "Darth Arkous."

"Lord Zash," Arkous nodded back, a quick glance going over the woman as she left down the hall before turning to Naruto. "Lord Naruto, my name is Darth Arkous. I'm part of the Dark Council."

"Yeah," Naruto nodded with a smile. "I remember you while I was being named Lord. How are you?"

"I am good. But, I was wondering if you were too busy to walk with me?" The man held his wrists from behind his back, showing a posture of a man of aristocratic position yet power and backbone most can't hope to hold. "I would be happy to talk with you about many things. Your home, these shadow warriors your planet has, and others."

Naruto nodded. "Of course. Alone or may I bring Haku and Kory."

"I'm sorry, but this is only for us."

"I was thinking about going to that trainer, anyway, Naruto." Kory spoke up from next to Haku. "I was hoping to take up that Sith Assassin path, actually."

Naruto nodded and looked at Haku, who smiled. "I was going to get our rooms orderly. And it would be best for someone to be here if Zabuza and the others got back. Who knows what they'd do with no one to keep them in line."

"Right," Naruto smiled and turned to Arkous. "You've got yourself a deal, Arkous. We'll go on this walk."

"Great," the man smiled, and led the way out the room. "Now, about your home. Have your people ever experienced using the Force?"

Naruto shook his head. "No. The closest to supernatural power that we've come to were taught by monks. It was a long-kept secret among monasteries of how to use what they called Ninshu. They helped their respective countries with problems like tsunamis, earthquakes, or containing the Biju."

"Biju?"

"Oh, that's Tailed-Beasts in our language. The ones you called Force-Beasts." Naruto explained quickly.

"Weird name." Arkous commented.

"Well, there are respectively nine Biju, all with an extra tail as they go up. I was given the Kyuubi Biju, or Nine-tailed Tailed-Beast. However, as the war went on and this group of rogue monks named Akatsuki started gathering the Biju, I was ultimately the only one able to fully control all nine of them." Naruto spoke with an away-look, which Arkous took note of. "Because of the Kyuubi, I gained abilities like monk speed, strength, agility and everything, and a regenerative metabolism or whatever that healed me of wounds. Hence why I was created as the greatest weapon my village could ever make."

"And these ninja?" Arkous asked, getting on to a different subject as he led them outside Kaas City walls.

"Ninja are the main forces of each country. While our Daimyo, a King or Lord of that specific country, would have Samurai guarding him and his kingdom, we would handle almost all missions containing threats to the country. We would secretly enter a bandit camp or enemy country and kill certain targets or diplomats. The most difficult of those that I've handled was clearing out a bandit camp wanting to attack our capital. Considering there were twenty-five hundred of them, it was a difficult business without anyone noticing that their numbers were dwindling. But other than those, we would go into an outright war with Samurai. We aren't that great in open-combat but we do hold our own."

"So, ninja are trained assassins and soldiers, trained in every aspect as to be the most effective?" Arkous summed up as he and the blonde entered a small path between two cliffs. "We're here."

"Where are we?" Naruto looked around and noticed a bunch of Sith and Imperial soldiers. He could swear that one of them looks like a Jedi.

"This is the Order of Revan, Naruto." Arkous spoke as he walked into the camp. "We are a special group of individuals who walk both paths of the Force."

Naruto blinked. "Wait, so you're telling me that you aren't Sith?"

"No, I'm saying that I understand the Force beyond the Good and Bad that we are taught." Arkous corrected. "You haven't learned much of the galaxy so I'm glad I got to you before someone else clouded your judgement. Have you heard anything of the name 'Revan'?"

Naruto felt recognition in that word, from one of the holocrons he used. "Yeah, familiar. I haven't learned anything about it though, why?"

"That man is known as Sith Lord Darth Revan, and to the Republic as Master Revan. He walked both paths, first Light then Dark, but ended in Grey. While he isn't entirely liked by both eyes, the Jedi because he disobeyed their Council and the Sith because he went back to the Light, we see him as a Teacher. We see him as the greatest Teacher in history, teaching and showing more in the Force than any other could. Because of that, we pledge ourselves to him and his Order."

Naruto nodded, noticing the looks he was getting. "They're staring at me. Should I be worried?"

"No," Arkous spoke when a Human man and Sith female. "Naruto, this is Dzoun and Ladra. Fellow Revanites."

"Arkous," Dzoun, the Human, spoke to the Sith Lord, "What do you bring to us? An initiate?"

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto corrected. "And I hadn't decided whether I'd want to join you. So far, you're not that pleasing to look at."

"Naruto," Arkous immediately spoke to the blonde. "Be respectful. He meanso nthing with his tone. And you must decide now, because once you do there's no going back." n

Naruto knitted his eyebrows together. "This is a lot to just spring up on me. I know nothing of this Revan or this Order, therefore I don't, more like can't, form a reasonable opinion on this. I have only the words you've told me and common sense to know if I'll be betrayed."

"You're safe here, Naruto." Ladra spoke up, her orange eyes looking at him. "We are trustworthy, and we protect our own. We don't judge others for their faults, and we help them gain the knowledge they seek. What answers do you want answered?"

Naruto stared at the woman, his trained mind telling him she speaks the truth. "I want to know your goal. What do you mean to achieve with something like this?"

"We bring unity." Dzoun answered. "We ignore the titles of Jedi and Sith, and focus on the Force. What it provides, we use. No Light, no Dark, just the Force. We'll teach you that more than anyone else."

"Both sides who join us are brothers. We protect the secrets of others and avoid conflict." Ladra finished.

"But doesn't that create problems?" Naruto questioned, "While you bring in both sides, won't that be counter-productive when you'll have to fight each other?"

"We understand when our duty conflicts our allegiance." Arkous spoke up this time. "That's why we go knowing there is nothing personal. We do what we can, and at the end of the day we hope we can both go home alive. But outside of our duties, we work together to further our Order."

"That is all we can tell you until you complete your trials." Dzoun interrupted. "If you want to, that is."

Naruto went silent as he thought of this. Being trained to have a tactical mind and an understanding for every encounter he may have, this was a quick deducing. While he wasn't a good guy, all of his actions from the last seven years sealing him from being that, he wasn't a bad guy either. He didn't kill for entertainment or because he was bored, but all of his means were justified to help keep his mind guilt-free. He didn't kill innocents but those who deserve it; rapists, murderers, traitors, and others were on his list. He felt like he would be betraying the Empire if he joined this Order, yet the Empire showed that most of it was corrupt with select few. Zash and Marr were the only ones to show that they were the _good_ Sith while others had hidden intentions or disrespect for others. They respected the ideals of the Sith Order but not each other.

With a made mind, he nodded his head. "I'll do this. I'll join your Order."

"Good," Dzoun nodded. "Your trial is to look to your new Masters around the camp. They will show you the task you are given to complete, and once you are done return to me. Then the Master will give you your final trial."

"Alright," Naruto said as he looked around for a Master. He found it in a shady, old man with a beard and wrinkled skin. _Well, with age comes wisdom I guess._

"Come here." The man said hoarsely, his voice barely above a whisper. "You are among the initiates who wish to join our Order. That is good. But answer me something; you are here for the Order of Revan. Will you die for us?"

"If it is to protect those who would do the same, then yes." Naruto answered truthfully, ending with, "I have put my life on the line for less than that, I can at least do that."

"Good," The man nodded faintly, "Beyond is a path, it leads to a cave. A cave dedicated to Darth Revan. Initiates who have walked the path have fallen. They are torn by what they see inside, but those who make it to the end are remade; reborn, like Revan. If you come back, you will have left behind your duties to the Empire and emerge as one step closer to becoming a Revanite."

Naruto nodded and followed the dirt path. True to what the old man said, the path ended at a cave to which he entered. It was straight-forward, until he reached a large shrine with a statue of what he guessed was Revan. He walked up the breaking stone ramp and ended at an altar. He walked to it before stopping, seeing nothing that would show the objective of a trial. Deciding that this was something like what he had to do to open a holocron, he got to his knees and closed his eyes, lowering his head so he could focus on his surroundings.

As he released his mind and power in search, he was startled when the shrine was engulfed in a ring of flames. He got to his feet and spun around for the disturbance, pulling out his lightsaber and activating with a snap and hiss, he was disturbed to see an actual form of Revan come through the flames. He continued walking before he disappeared when he neared Naruto's blade. He shut off his lightsaber, getting into a relaxed position before he felt an excruciating pain shoot through his body. In a black smoke, purple lightning shot over and through his body from the altar behind him and forced him to a knee, though he refused to go any lower and used all his strength to stay there.

Just as fast as it started it ended, leaving him huffing in pain as it subsided into a numb feeling. He suspected that was his trial, his "rebirth" as the old man called it. With a grunt, he got to his feet and slowly left the cave while ignoring the small crackle of lightning running over his right arm and hand. As he got to the camp, looks were quickly casted at him before they were taken away as if they were being sneaky.

"You return." The old man spoke upon his approach. "You are reborn, dripping with the blood of the womb like a newborn. Everything of your old life, everything you were and have done, is dead. Left buried in that cave."

"What was in that cave?" Naruto asked, snapping his hand when a particular remnant of lightning stung the skin under a fingernail. "There were objects of power in the Force, and Revan himself manifested in the flames."

"All that we have recovered of Revan's life is left in there. It is the last thing we see as initiates before we die," The man explained. "Tell me, how does it feel to be reborn? Your past promises, every burden you held no longer there?"

Naruto searched for a difference, but he felt nothing. His mind and thinking were the same, but something about this man meant different. He suspected this was a feeling of faith, of relief to those who felt burdened in life and are no longer going to be judged. That what they did they felt wrong no longer matters in this rebirth. So he answered, "Different. I don't know how to explain it, but I feel something is different."

"That is your burdens disappearing." The man explained. "Your worries are gone and the galaxy no longer rests on your shoulders. I am proud you have started your life as a Revanite. Take this," He said as he pulled out a ring, one with two lines and a circle in the middle, "it will remind you of what you've become. Go forth to your next Master, and may the Force be with you."

Naruto turned around, putting the ring on his right hand's ring finger, and walked to Arkous who stood in a tent watching him carefully. "Could it happen that you are a teacher?"

"Anyone in the Order can be a teacher," The Sith Lord spoke, "It just depends on what the teacher can give to lead the student. Do you seek knowledge? Power? Or meaning to something."

"Call it an interest of something new." Naruto grinned sheepishly. "I don't know what I want. My desires happen on a random occurrence or not at all. I've grown up with my desires last and the duty to my village and their inhabitants first."

"Mm," Arkous hummed lowly as he regarded the boy. "How about this. Recite the Sith Code for me."

"That's that poem-haiku thing that the Sith live by right?" Naruto tilted his head slightly before answering. "Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, victory. Through victory my chains are broken. The Force will set me free."

"Good, Naruto, now what does that mean to you? There is no wrong answer."

Naruto blinked twice before sighing. "Sith acknowledge that peace is a person's fantasy, and that the galaxy is not a fairy tail, and instead we realise our passions and pursue them. With our passions, we gain the strength to push on through Heaven and Hell for what we want. With that strength, we finally have that power to achieve victory. With that victory, we feel unshackled from fantasy and reality and soar to greater heights. The last part about the Force is something separate, as the Sith use the Force to achieve these feats so we acknowledge its power to have set us free. Like a student acknowledging the master."

"Interesting, now the Jedi Code."

"Ah, that one." Naruto muttered bitterly. "There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force. But Arkous, this Code is entirely complicated and confusing."

"How so?" Arkous asked, sitting at one of the chairs.

"The whole code contradicts each other, not to mention it is entirely secluded. 'There is no emotion, there is peace'. Yet, it says 'there is no passion, there is serenity'. Serenity, by definition, means a feeling of peace and balance. So, secluding one's emotions is harmful to one's health and if they don't experience it they won't know how to handle it. And they say 'there is no chaos, there is harmony'. This speaks of one's ignorance to the rest of the galaxy and what people may be going through. Yes, harmony lives but without chaos we would never know what that really means. That then defies the second, 'there is no ignorance, there is knowledge'. Lastly, that 'there is no death, there is the Force'. There is no death, but by belief you move on to combine with the Force who has given you life. Therefore, you have died."

Arkous was quiet as he looked at the young man amused. "Interesting way to look at it. But I must request you keep that to yourself, the last thing I need is to hear Dzoun and you bicker about frivolous Codes. Go speak to him, and tell him that you have complete your trials."

Naruto bowed his head before walking off to the man. "Hey, Dzoun, I've finished."

"Ah," The man turned to him from watching the camp's entrance. "Then you may meet the Master. Go to his tent and he will meet you."

Naruto nodded as the man pointed to the large tent and made his way over. He got a nod from Arkous before the man turned back to Ladra.

Once he made it to the tent, he noticed a holo on the ground and, after looking at it for ten seconds, pressed a button. Miraculously, a recording of Revan appeared. "You who have died and been reborn, stand before me now. You who have reclaimed the ancient past, stand before me now. You who have shown power and wisdom to my followers, look upon the Master of the Order of Revan."

Naruto just stared in silence with raised eyebrows as he regarded the recording. After a second, he said, "What now?"

"You have become a member of the Order of Revan, where you will walk its path forevermore." The holo replied back, "The enemies of the Order will force you to move quietly, but we will keep your secrets safe as you do ours."

Suddenly, the image cut out and Naruto now felt a new presence walk up to him. It was a young woman with dark skin and black hair, paint decorating her face and red armor. "The time of subterfuge is over. Know me for who I really am."

"You're the Master?" Naruto asked, getting a nod from the woman. "I was under the impression from everyone that you were a man."

"It serves its purpose. Besides, Revan's gender is unclear in many records today. I apologise for the deception, however, and for not meeting you sooner. You must understand how much the Dark Council wants me dead. Our Order compromises everything the Empire prizes."

Naruto nodded in understanding. "I hold nothing against you. But what is this Revan, and the Order?"

"I found recordings of Revan on Korriban when I first became Sith. It has led me down a harsh path. Revan came to Dromund Kaas after being reborn, and some believe he has died at the hands of the Emperor. I think otherwise." The woman paused as she cleared her voice and lowered it. "I believe that Revan killed the Emperor, and has secretly took over the Empire for the last three centuries. Other than our Order, only the Dark Council knows the truth."

"That's an interesting way to look at it." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Do you believe that?"

"Yes," The woman confirmed with a nod. "I have heard whispers in the Citadel that the Emperor has been in seclusion for decades, and the Dark Council no longer speaks to him. The only explanation I could come with is that the Dark Council betrayed Emperor Revan and locked him away. They seek to destroy our Order because we know the truth."

"Or because you're being paranoid?" Naruto shrugged but made nothing of it. So far, there was no sign of an Emperor but the Council so, to him, this sounded plausible. "I believe you, and I've agreed to join your Order. Is there anything else you need of me?"

"Yes," The woman nodded and grabbed a large chest from behind her. "This is for you. Since you are new to our galaxy, I thought to get you a set of armor for your travels. A token for who you are now."

Naruto got a smile and opened the chest to see a mask that oddly looked like Revan's and grey armor beneath. "Thank you, Sensei-san."

* * *

 **If you wonder what armor Naruto wears it'll be on the profile, as it has for the last few weeks. I might later have a free Google site made for easier access and as long as you have the link you may get on it. Note: every armor and weapon are straight from the SWTOR game because I suck at describing all of them if you haven't noticed by now.**

 **Anyway, review what you think then have fun reading other stories. Maybe my own ^.^?**


	6. The Esseles

**UPDATE 10/11/16:** For a more in-depth look I created a free google site so I can gather the notes of characters so far. You'll get to see the armor they wear, the weapon they have, etc. Most characters will not have backgrounds since that would take a while and I'm still sorting through the future chapters. Peace!

 **Website:** site/lordfishcake01/

* * *

 **Fallen Ryu:** Yeah, considering their ninja background yes. I have a plan for the future Fishcake Armada that I haven't seen anyone really do or that I have seen. As for who Naruto will become, no it won't be the Wrath. That, with what I have planned, will be explained in the ... 11th chapter. Vorithis, this story's Warrior, might become it though I'm not really sure yet. Naruto will also not be Darth Nox or the descendant of Lord Kallig for obvious reasons. That's reserved for a special someone next chapter. For the crafting system yeah, I'll try to do something about it. I have already thought out the idea of the Companion Gift system so it shouldn't be too hard, right?

 **Doctor Dandy:** I'm a little sad with losing a viewer but I can't please everyone, right? I guess those two things were me "JarJar Binks" mistakes huh?

 **Chapter Summary:** Grand Moff Kilran calls on Naruto again, but this time it is to capture a Republic ship - the Esseles - with the help of Darth Baras's apprentice. Onboard is Ambassador Asara, a Republic diplomat creating propaganda against the Empire creating unrest on their planets.

* * *

 **Chapter Six - The Esseles**

"Naruto-!"

 _Crash!_

Kory stopped frozen in the doorway to Naruto's personal chambers as a torn training dummy smashed into the wall to her exact right. Naruto stood in the room wearing the armor he got from the Master, minus the mask which laid on a table to the far right of the room where a set of five dummies were, and his lightsaber is activated. His eyes were golden, and slitted like a feline's, and the whisker-like scars on his cheeks had deepened and darkened into a demonic visage. His fingers grasped his lightsaber in a tight grip, and his nails dug into his palm without breaking skin although it looked incredibly painful. The Force was wrapped around his body in the form of a red mist the came off his clothes. He looked like a true Sith Demon of old lore.

Two more training dummies were behind him with deep slashes and the padding was burnt and shrivelled from what looked to be lightning if the Force dancing between the blonde's fingers were anything to go by. He had done this everyday, training in the Force and new lightsaber Forms. So far, he was masterful in Ataru - _I wonder why_ \- and moderately skilled with Djem So. Currently, he seemed to be more into Juyo.

Naruto relaxed and his eyes went from gold to steel blue when he got a good look at who interrupted him. He shut off his lightsaber, the Force disappearing from its misty form, while saying, "Sorry, Kory. I got ahead of myself in training, I guess."

Kory chuckled nervously but ignored it otherwise. "As I was saying, Grand Moff Kilran is requesting you over holo."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprised as he grabbed his mask and followed Kory out. "What would he want with me again? Another ship to take?"

"This time it seems you are hunting someone down." Shikamaru answered from in the meeting room, facing the holo of Kilran. "Kilran told me a few details but I'll let him explain."

"Grand Moff," Naruto bowed his head in greeting. "I haven't spoke to you since our work with the General."

"Yes, and I've heard that you are putting that Dreadnaught to good use." The scarred man mused. "I heard that the captain, one Zabuza, has been enjoying his skirmishes along our borders. Even having an orbital bombardment on Quesh."

"The Hutts wanted the Republic off. They wouldn't listen, so they paid the price." Naruto explained with a shrug. "I was also paid well to destroy their bases."

"Indeed they did, and they paid with their lives. But I've contacted you not for idle chatter, but an annoyance I need help with. An ambassador by the name of Vyn Asara, a known seditionist and anti-Imperial terrorist, has been inciting uprisings on our planets and I want her brought to justice. My spies have told me that she has hid herself as a civilian on a Republic transport vessel, the Esseles. I require you to help me get her."

"What are the crew on the Esseles?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Shikamaru chose to answer this time. "We are facing something akin to the Black Talon's old armament. They have five minor cannon placements, a contingent of around two-hundred-fifty marines, and the expected arrival of one Jedi Consular straight from Tython, Sori'pin."

"What do we know of this Jedi?"

"He is supposedly brought to Tython ahead of schedule." Kilran answered. "Miraluka, five-foot-nine, age nineteen. He was highly skilled among the other initiates and a master I fail to recollect brought him to Tython ahead, although he is prone to emotions such as jealousy and frustration. He was born in the slums of Coruscant, working at his father's shop. However, upon our attack on Coruscant both his parents were killed in the shop while he was out. A Jedi recovered him under a chunk of cement, and months later he would be chosen to train to be one of them. On Tython, he fought against the Flesh Raiders that have assaulted their land while completing his trials. He uncovered the Fount of Rajivari, a dead Dark Jedi who tried to destroy the Jedi Order long ago. He now travels with a Trandoshan, on his way to Coruscant on the Esseles since his master has fallen ill."

Naruto nodded to himself. "Am I going via my own ship, or am I meeting you?"

"I request you meet me on my flagship, but please do bring whatever ship you want. We could choke them into giving us the ambassador."

Naruto nodded. "I will be on my way."

"I await your arrival, Lord Uzumaki." Kilran bowed his head shortly before the transmission cut out.

Naruto waved for Shikamaru and Kory to follow him, turning around and walking to the door that led to his private grounds. He no longer lived in the chambers of his office in the Citadel but instead bought a large compound to the west of Kaas City where the forests were the densest. It was costly, but he got the best of it. The mansion had fifteen bedrooms, five full bathrooms and two halves, and a large dining room and kitchen. Behind is the training ground where his 'acolytes' and 'apprentice' would practice. Since he was Lord of the Sith, he was essentially required to have at least one apprentice and however many acolytes he wanted to train. He chose Kory as his apprentice and Shikamaru and Freyus became his acolytes.

Frysus, the girl he was to decide the fate of after becoming Lord, was a feisty one that he enjoyed encountering with. Her attitude reminded him of his friend Tayuya, with an equally spitfire-crude mouth that could make any mother cringe and hardened soldier red in envy. She was born a slave on Nar Shaddaa and later sold as a sex slave to an aristocrat on Coruscant as her kind - Twi'leks - are seen as the most beautiful alien species to the galaxy and are the most sought out. She was able to kill the man who bought her before escaping to the spaceport where she hid on a freighter ship. However, it was bound for Korriban and when she was found she was inducted into the Sith Academy where she fought for her right to live. She passed all of her trials while fighting other slaves before being chosen by Harkin to be nothing but fodder for his second apprentice Anlin - the man he killed for his lightsaber.

Sighing, Naruto heard the ferocious yell from his acolyte as she struck the surrounding eight dummies. Her red and black-tattooed skin glistened in sweat from her rigorous training as she slashed and stabbed with her lightsaber. She wore a simple shirt that was just enough to cover her breasts and an inch of her stomach and shorts that made it to her mid thighs. She preferred the least amount of clothes while training, though refused to explain why to Naruto, and simply tried her best to show off her skills. She has stated many times to Naruto of her distaste with dummies as her enemy and feels more comfortable with someone who doesn't stay in one place. For this, Naruto has divided his schedule the best he could and trains all three of them through certain times in the days of the week while leaving time for himself.

"Frysus," Naruto interrupted when the young woman went for another heavy slash, "We're leaving. Go get cleaned up and dressed and meet me here."

"Yes, master." Frysus nodded, deactivating her lightsaber as she exited the grounds and disappeared in the house.

Naruto spared a glance at the girl before turning to Shikamaru. "What more do you know of this Jedi? You held back information, I can see it."

Shikamaru wrinkled his nose for a second as he realised he didn't have his mask on and sighed. "This Jedi is unlike the others. I have dug around countless archive files from the Jedi Council on Coruscant and it doesn't look good. This Consular, Sori'pin Misvalin, has the same power of sense as you do. He senses the emotions of anyone he can get his mind into, but not just negative ones. He is able to feel your anger, your happiness, and change it into something he wants. He can turn your anger into fear, your happiness into depression, and your will to fight into cowardice. While there is one other Jedi who is able to detect intentions through emotions, she is unable to turn it against someone. The Jedi have held him close to their influence, and have practically raised him as royalty amongst the Jedi; _that_ is why he was sent to Tython earlier than others. _That's_ why I feel uneasy with confronting him."

"Then you don't confront him." Naruto answered, turning his head when something crashed in the house but otherwise ignored it. "I will handle him, prod him to his darkest emotions if need be, but you guys will find the ambassador and kill the crew. Right?"

"Why the crew?" Kory asked, reaching her hand into Shikamaru's. After getting to know each other, the two had found love and filled each other's weakness. While Shikamaru was always confident in himself and mostly Naruto, he was never one to smile much. Kory always smiled, but was never confident. But with Shikamaru's influence she grew into a skilled warrior, but still had problems with the killings that were necessary, such as now. "They're innocent in this, aren't they?"

Naruto stayed silent, unsure how to answer that question to someone not from his world or his ideals, but was saved from Shikamaru. "Kory, the crew of the Esseles are harboring a terrorist who has caused many riots and unrest, causing a lot of injuries and death. They are a weapon of the Republic, and therefore not innocent. Do you really think they would think about killing any of us or our civilians?"

Naruto smiled under his mask and silently thanked Shikamaru in his head for explaining it. A second later Frysus came out the door and quickly moved to them, stopping on the right of Kory. "Ready?" Naruto asked, getting nods. "Okay, let's go."

 _3 hours later - Grand Moff Kilran's Flagship_

Naruto walked with his entourage to the bridge, Kory and Shikamaru to his right and Haku and Frysus to his left. Imperial soldiers and sentry battle droids lined the corridors and rooms, which the blonde took notice to as he walked to where a marine told him Kilran would be. _He's prepared for war. Seems he really doesn't believe in this galactic peace. Wouldn't blame him, though._

Naruto sighed as he finally made it to the bridge, the metal doors opening upon his approach. At the helm stood Kilran and one other. The man looked to be Sith Pureblood, wearing a black chestplate and greaves over a black shirt and pants. Over his thighs were three-inch thick armor, and he wore black gloves with studded knuckles and a black robe. He looked to be an apprentice, his lightsaber a hand-me-down from a Master, but he would be trained to use it as lethally as he can.

This new addition intrigued Naruto since he had heard of one of the more influential Sith Lords taking a new apprentice. He couldn't remember the fatman's name but after meeting him two weeks after getting settled in the Citadel he knew he will have trouble. The man gathered an air of superiority around him, and he showed a quarter of the strength other Sith had. Much less his apprentice, now that Naruto realised as he felt the bubbling power in the young man.

"Good to see you again, my Lord." Kilran greeted as he turned to look at the blonde. He admired the man's outfit before raising a hand to his companion. "Allow me to introduce you to Vorithis, Darth Baras's young apprentice. Just off Korriban, and fully at my disposal. What do you think?"

Naruto smirked under his mask as he looked amusedly at the Sith Pureblood. "I think it's funny that the student is stronger than the master. Then again, Baras doesn't have much power at his fingertips like he thinks. An infant holds more strength than he."

Kilran smirked at the stiffening of the apprentice at the disrespect of his master and turned fully to the young man. "What's this? Upset with Lord Baras being disrespected? What will you do about it?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the Grand Moff's goading and noticed him easily getting under the Sith's skin. _So this is how Kilran strikes fear even to Jedi and Sith alike. Interesting._

"No, Grand Moff." Vorithis spoke coolly, though his burning orange eyes glared at Naruto's masked face. "I simply feel anger for my master being so disrespected by some _Lord._ "

"Oh, I _implore_ you, Vorithis," Kilran spoke venomously, raising his gloved right hand in Naruto's direction. "I don't think Lord Uzumaki would mind taking a challenge if someone feels disrespected."

 _Of course,_ Naruto grinned to himself, _He's trying to get Vorithis to attack me, whether to show the current system of rank or for his own entertainment. Will he do it?_ "Of course not, I would take any challenge presented. Especially from an apprentice who thinks his master is everything."

Naruto was surprised to see Vorithis leap in the air, igniting his lightsaber for a heavy diagonal slash from the blonde's left shoulder to right hip. However, as soon as the red blade came a foot away Naruto simply side-stepped and slid his feet across the steel floor until he was ten yards away from Vorithis. He used the Force to deflect the furious slashes from the Pureblood and enjoyed the frustrated growls that came after each failed attempt at taking his life.

Naruto expelled the Force to send Vorithis stumbling back before slamming his boot into the exposed, armored abdomen and was rewarded with the young Pureblood being sent through the air and into the stairs to the main Bridge controls. He quickly dashed at the man's sprawled form while bringing a dark purple-black ball of the Force into his hand. As the Pureblood got to his feet, he screamed in agony as the ball of Force slammed into his back, past his armor and onto his skin; the Force felt as if it is dragging countless daggers through his skin without leaving a mark.

He dropped to his knees and gasped for breath as he waited for the pain to subside. As he slowly felt normal once again, the fiery orange lightsaber blade of his brief enemy was above his shoulder and close to his face. His eyes widened at his predicament and fought the urge to roll away in fear that he would be killed in doing it.

Kilran stood back with Shikamaru, Frysus, and Kory as they watched the entire encounter. It was no surprise that Vorithis would lose, but it was still amazing to see Naruto command the Force. The way he easily slid around the furious attacks of his opponent, his masked face never leaving from its focused target. The faint red glow of the Force as he prepared defense after defense like he was withstanding the attacks of a child is mesmerizing to say the least.

Especially with his new lightsaber. After getting angry while fighting a spying Jedi Master, he had crushed the exposed middle of his own lightsaber and had to use only the Force to fight. Ultimately, he decided to learn how to make his own parts and soon constructed his own lightsaber while using the same orange color crystal. It's a simple cylindrical handle with thin grooves at the lower half and a long red button at the other half. The handle in whole is nine-and-a-half inches.

"Certainly the appropriate look of a Sith Lord." Kilran remarked as he clapped his gloved hands in a slow applause. "Even though your hair is blonde, brighter than that of a Jedi's."

"I take resentment in being compared to a Jedi." Naruto muttered as he extinguished his lightsaber. "It's not like it's my fault my father had blonde hair. Let's just continue with our objective."

"Yes," Kilran replied as Naruto approached them, leaving Vorithis to stare incredulously.

"May I connect Zabuza and Kakashi to this holo here?"

"Go ahead." Kilran nodded and watched as the blonde connected his ships to their holotable. As soon as they were connected, Kakashi and Zabuza's image popped up from their respective ships.

"Grand Moff." Both men bowed their head in respect.

"Captains. What we're after is one Wanderer-class Republic Transport Ship. My spies tell me that a Republic ambassador by the name of Vyn Asara. She has gone around Imperial-controlled planets on _diplomacy_ to turn their governments to the Republic's side, inciting riots and the expulsion of our navy and soldiers. I want her captured."

Naruto nodded, "With all her limbs?"

"Preferably, but I know how people can get, _resistive_ , when being apprehended so I only look for her to be alive." Kilran smirked. He really loved this blonde's attitude. Unlike most Sith Lords who would say that they can do this or that - _and mostly fail_ \- this man took amusement in his abilities to easily incapacitate his enemies as if he was born to do it. And, almost as cruel as the idea itself, he probably was. No one has had this cunning thirst to kill or fight like the blonde.

"Great!" Naruto laughed softly to himself. "Zabuza, Kakashi, you both will stay back until we get Asara. Then, you can destroy them from behind."

"What if there are survivors?" Kakashi asked. "It's not like they won't get to the escape pods, right?"

"Leave the cowards be. We're here for the ambassador and to destroy another Republic ship." Naruto shook his head. "Let them go back to their home knowing they could have died opposing us. That is all."

"Of course." The two men replied, though Zabuza was more resistant, and ended their transmission.

Naruto turned to Kilran. "Let's hail this Republic vessel. Maybe the captain will be smart and not get in our way."

"There are no smart people in the Republic." Vorithis growled, still sour about his defeat, but more restrained after see the blonde's power firsthand.

"Don't give me that tone." Naruto spoke wistfully, turning his head to look at the half-foot taller man.

"By the way, Lord Uzumaki," Kilran interrupted, gaining his attention. "I have heard that you got your cybernetics out. Why?"

Naruto sighed and pulled off his mask. True to Kilran's word, he no longer had cybernetics on his jaw or cheek. "I heal quickly because of my Force-Beast, but because I had my power suppressed by the necklace the Sith gave me I couldn't heal properly. But when I became a Lord, I was able to get it taken off and it healed within a week but my scars will stay since they can't be removed."

"Fascinating. Self-regeneration that's powered by the Force." Kilran said before turning to one of his ensigns. "Set course for the Esseles' location. Disable their systems as soon as we appear." There was no pause in the coming bustle of movement once the order was given. After all, you didn't survive on the Grand Moff's ship without knowing to follow orders as soon as they were given.

"Good little soldiers." Vorithis commented, giving a marine a look as they stood guard.

"I'd respect a loyal soldier if I were you." Naruto spoke idly, putting his mask back on. "They are loyal citizens of the Empire and they deserve to be treated with respect for making sure you have anyone to step on." He took a deep breath as he turned his back on the apprentice. "Disrespectful children like you don't deserve to be higher than others. You deserve to be at the bottom where you can learn a little humiliation."

Vorithis growled at the man. "I'm not a worm like the rest of these cretins. My father said that as a Sith I am destined to rule over the lesser fools."

"You're father sounds like the fool. I'm heading to the hanger, Grand Moff, let me know when I should commence my attack." Naruto said, nodding his head at the soldier that came to escort him and his companions to the hangar. "Shikamaru, you and Kory will head to the engine room and handle their thrusters. We don't want them preparing for a daring escape."

"You got it, Naruto." Shikamaru nodded and followed a separate marine to a different transport ship with Kory.

"Haku, Frysus, you both are with me while we scour the ship for Ashara. If we are to run into the Jedi then continue on without me. I'll handle him." Naruto left the word as a command. If this Jedi was as strong as Shikamaru made him to be then he was taking no chances with letting his friends needlessly get in harms way.

"We're not weak like that Pureblood, Master." Frysus retorted, miffed with being cast aside from Naruto's side if they encountered the Jedi. "This wouldn't be the first time I've fought a Jedi."

"I didn't mean it that way, Frysus." Naruto sighed as he sat on one side and the two young women across from him. "I just don't know how well developed these powers may be. This Jedi might be able to have you so wrecked in fear that you may kill yourself. Or you won't be able to focus through his influences and he may just be able to kill you. Any other Jedi I wouldn't mind, but when someone has powers like these I can't just needlessly make others fight for me and possibly die. Okay?"

Frysus blushed at Naruto's words but quickly hid it by turning her head and crossing her arms with a grunt. "Fine. But I still don't like you just casting me aside like this."

"I'm not casting you aside, Frysus, I just don't want to lose anyone when I don't need to." Naruto said, not realising that his words were making the girl's face heat up - and Haku giggle like a maniac. "What?"

"Nothing, Naruto-kun." Haku giggled as she nudged the silent Twi'lek. "With all your power and manners you still can't stop being dense, huh?"

"Who's the one being dense?!" Naruto barked back, glaring heatedly at the raven girl.

"My Lord," A marine spoke from in the cockpit, making Naruto turn to him, "Kilran gave us the go ahead to lift off."

"Good," Naruto nodded as he stood up. "Get us in that transport."

"You got it, my Lord!" The marine started the ship and sped out of the hangar as soon as they were up.

"Lord Uzumaki," A new voice spoke through the shuttle's comm speakers, "I am Ironfist, Mandalorian. I am assisting you in your attack on the ship. My men and I will be heading for the bridge and round up all of the crew."

Naruto grabbed a mic that connected to the Mandalorian and turned it on. "Good to meet you Ironfist. I'm heading for the docks and look for Asara from there. My apprentices and I will meet you at the bridge when we have either completed or failed at our task."

"Understood. Good hunting."

As they approached the Esseles, Naruto pulled out a small communications device and put it to his mouth. "Shikamaru, we're in action. Kill the engineering crew and and destroy their engines. After that, I want you to make your way to the bridge where we'll meet up."

"Okay. Remember what I said of Sori'pin, Naruto." Shikamaru ended with a warning.

"Yes mom," Naruto rolled his eyes before switching channels. "Kakashi, Zabuza, I want you guys ready. The Esseles will be destroyed with just Kilran's ship but I believe we can expect some company."

"That would be right, Naruto," Kakashi interrupted, surprising the blonde and his two listening companions. "I've intercepted transmissions from the Esseles and from what they are saying Sori'pin, the Jedi, has contacted the Jedi Council and demanded their help. Currently, one _Valor_ -class Cruiser and four _Thranta_ -class Corvettes are on their way from the Republic Fleet in hopes of stopping us."

Naruto tapped the comm against his chin and took a deep breath before sighing. "Good. When they arrive, I want you to give them a warm welcoming."

"You got it."

Turning off his comm device he jumped off the shuttle as it landed in a filled hangar. He lifted his face to look at the seven rows of Republic marines, each having seven to twelve men. All were pointing their blaster rifles at him, charged with full cartridges. He grinned and raised his arm in a blur, taking a about thirteen soldiers into the air, before crushing his hand. A red mist rained down on the rest of the soldiers with a wet _squish_ of the crushed bodies.

Naruto pulled his left arm back and gathered the Force into a small vibrating ball of bubbling energy before thrusting it forward in the form of a wall. As the attack blasted them back, he grabbed for two Republic fighters and launched both of them forward into the side of the room where the soldiers were getting back into cover. In a fiery explosion, he watched as the flames erupted and suffocated and burned whoever didn't die by the explosion. Just hearing a few screams of agony made him grin.

He noticed that Haku and Frysus came up behind him and eyed him. He shrugged and started walking in the direction of durasteel doors that most probably headed to the bridge. He didn't hesitate to blast the doors open with the Force and continued through without halting or slowing. It was unsurprising that the Esseles wasn't as protected as they expected, even in terms of transport ships, and was instead filled with civilians. That didn't stop him from killing anyone he saw, not caring to distinguish _civilian_ and _soldier_ between each other as it would take too long to see if any owned their own blaster.

He finally made it too a large ammunitions room and was surprised to see a lone man standing in the middle meditating. He had dark brown hair, tied into a low ponytail, and a gold-tan blindfold over his eyes. He wore a green-white robe that made him stand out from the tanness of most Jedi robes. With him stood a Trandoshan.

"You must be Sori'pin." Naruto spoke offhandedly as he focused on the Trandoshan as it began to talk.

" _Little one knows Herald. Must be great sign of Scorekeeper for her Herald."_

Naruto raised an eye as he questioned this 'Scorekeeper'. _Weird thing. Not as weird as the other Trandoshans I've met but weird enough._ "You guys move ahead. These two must be looking for a fight. I'll shield you until you've left the room."

As the two walked to the exit in the direction of the bridge, Naruto and Sori'pin never took their eyes - or the Jedi's lack thereof - away from each other. They were silent, though the Trandoshan complained of "losing great points" once his apprentice and friend left.

"I suggest you leave, Sith." The Jedi Shadow commanded. "You will not get the Ambassador while I'm on board, and if you insist on a fight I will send you back to your Empire in a coffin."

"Quite grim words for a Jedi, huh?" Naruto taunted as he took out his lightsaber and ignited the orange blade. "I'd tell you the same if I were a spineless wimp and wasn't planning on killing everyone anyway. So let's have some fun while my allies secure the bridge and capture your Ambassador." Naruto noticed the Trandoshan grabbing his vibroblade and prepared for battle. "But first, let me get rid of our little nuisance."

As soon as he finished he word, he lifted the lizard into the air and crushed the vibrosword by twitching his pinky and thumb together before throwing him across the room.

"Qyzen!" Sori'pin shouted before activating his blue-bladed dualsaber. His face was now one of fury, and Naruto could feel some efforeal set of eyes glaring at him. "You'll regret that Sith!"

"I'd like to see you try, Jedi." Naruto grinned before lashing out with a ray of lightning, aiming for Sori'pin's chest. However, the young Jedi rolled out of the way while sending a large box of weapons at the blonde.

Naruto slashed the box in half and prepared a dark purple ball of concentrated energy into his hand. As soon as it stabled he let it go, watching as it floated above him just out of reach before turning back to the Jedi. "This is your timer, Jedi. Ironfist already has the bridge on lockdown, and I sense my apprentices are already closing in on Asara past the useless security. If you can't beat me before my companions have gotten Asara on my shuttle and Ironfist slaughtered the whole bridge, I will let this little thing explode like a nuclear explosion."

"That will destroy the whole ship, you along with it!" Sori'pin shouted in shock and outrage, gripping his saberstaff tighter.

"I have trained my body to be able to rely solely on the Force for oxygen and energy. However, you and your lizard won't be so lucky." Naruto spoke with a grin before getting prepared in Ataru, his opponent in Djem So. "Now, I say you start before you lose too much precious time."

As Sori'pin prepared a charge against Naruto, he was beaten by the blonde and was forced to defend himself from an overhead slash. Naruto hopped between his two feet, pivoting so he can spin every time Sori'pin went to lunge to slash his blade, and jumped over the Jedi when spinning would serve no good in one of the attacks. Having the Jedi's back exposed, his sent a strong kick and watched as the young Shadow recovered from the hit.

With the first bout showing in Naruto's favor, the two circled each other. Sori'pin was trying his ability but was finding every attempt blocked so well it would prove a waste of time to continue any further. He got tired and switched went to slash his lightsaber across the blonde's chest, being blocked, and followed with a lunge. However, without his blade as a weapon he lifted the blonde in a tackle and threw him to the ground. Once the blonde was on the ground, he used every trained attack to his knowledge in his assault on the downed Sith - going so far as to send a dirty kick between the blonde's legs.

Naruto laughed merrily as he defended himself against the three-inch taller boy. He was shocked that without his power, Sori'pin is basically powerless. He had no physical strength to him like Kakashi or Vorithis, or agility like Zabuza or him. He didn't even have a strategic or tactful mind like Shikamaru.

"Funny. Take away the power of a _righteous_ man and he is left with nothing but the ability to preach of morals and justice, though even then he himself doesn't hold to them." Naruto chuckled as he rolled over his head to avoid the last strike. He jumped over the debris that was thrown by the weakened Jedi and, as he reached out through the Force, found that the time was up. "Well, you see Sori'pin, I would love to fight some more but you have run out of time. Asara is now on Kilran's ship and Ironfist and his crew are now heading there themselves."

Sori'pin curse as he took deep breaths and dropped to a knee. He had spent everything he had into this fight and his opponent didn't even sweat. "Where's the reinforcements, blast it?!"

"Oh, they're here." Naruto grinned. To tell the truth, the five Republic ships had arrived as soon as they started fighting but were too caught up in fighting two _Harrower-_ class Dreadnoughts and optimised _Gage_ -class Destroyer. "They've just been too preoccupied with fighting _my_ reinforcements. But, I'll give you a minute to get to an escape pod before I blow this place to pieces."

"You're crazy!" Sori'pin shouted but that didn't stop him from grabbing his Trandoshan companion and bolting for the escape pods.

"I hope we meet again!" Naruto shouted as the young man left. He still had a grin as he pulled up a comm connecting him to Kakashi and Zabuza. "Hey, I hope you guys are a good distance away from the Esseles."

"We are." Kakashi answered. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason." Naruto spoke peacefully while bouncing the ball in the air. "Just be prepared to quickly grab me through tractor beam. There's going to be a big boom in thirty seconds."

"Naruto, what are you planning?"

"Fifteen."

"Naruto."

"Five."

"I love this gaki!" Zabuza laughed.

"Zero."

"Naruto!"

As Kakashi shouted through the comm, Naruto through the ball into the wall across from him. Nothing happened instantly for three seconds before a blast of energy cut the walls in a disc ring from the point of impact. It was followed by a hollowed boom, and it blasted the cut walls and weakened floors into millions of pieces of floating debris. Everyone from Republic to Empire, from Kilran to Satele, could only watched as an escape pod made it seconds before the _Wanderer_ -class transport ship _exploded!_ And that one dot that everyone can see was Naruto, trying to swim through space to his Flagship, the Red Fox.

"That man…" Was the same words spoken by each ship commander.

* * *

 **Hope it was good. Almost 6,000 words, whew. Anyway, Favorite and Review to support the story!**


	7. Helping a Lord

**Hey! New chapter coming at you, so sit back and enjoy the read. Read the ending notes because they will explain part of the writing behind the chapter. Enjoy!**

 **TitsMcgee:** Okay, I like your vote. This is what I look for in criticism. But here's my response; we have no exact time in the Naruto universe. Yes, they don't have cars or guns, but they have TV and radio. That's modern tech. But again, they were on their own like many planets before being found by spacefaring civilisations. Te Empire found them in the first chapter, a bit before technically, and introduced them to future tech. As for the Lord of the Rings thing, I don't like those fanfics but that's just me. Thanks for the review!

* * *

 **Chapter Seven - Helping a Lord**

" _Breathe in, feel the Force all around you. Allow it to go through you, to use your body for its host."_

Inhale. Exhale.

" _To take something, you must give something. The Force merely wants to feel what you feel when you use her power. She admires the mortality of every being in the world, and craves for it every day."_

Of course.

" _Now, lift those Walkers in the air."_

Inhale. Exhale. Slowly, she was able to feel a grasp on something through the Force. It was small for some reason. Nonetheless, she lifted it, feeling something tickle her senses as she did so. It was almost blissful, but unlike what you gain through material or pleasure it was stronger - almost pure. What she held onto was squirming now, confusing her slightly as she kept it levitated. But Walkers don't squirm...

" _I'm not a walker, am I Frysus?"_

The young Twi'lek gasp and stopped using the Force, opening her eyes to see her master falling on his ass from five feet in the air. "M-master, I'm so sorry! I thought I had control of the Walkers!"

"It's okay Frysus," Naruto laughed before laying his head on the grass. "Let's take a break, yeah?"

"Yes, master."

It was silent for the minute after that, Naruto slowly falling asleep and Frysus watching her master. It was her turn that day to train with him while they didn't have any missions to do. Granted, for the last week Naruto had nothing going except for when a cyborg man named Darth Skotia that came to "establish connections" with "the future of the Empire". Funny, really, since the man actually seemed powerful in his own right and had Trandoshan warriors protecting him. But, Naruto and he got along and traded knowledge. The blonde's library had grown exponentially for the two months he's been a Lord and most have been from conquests against Jedi and their base on Quesh.

Quesh. That was a massacre Naruto felt great about. Red Fox, the _Harrower_ -class Dreadnought, and Black Talon, the optimised _Gage-_ class Destroyer, appeared out of hyperspace when they got a go-ahead from the Hutt Cartel to eradicate the Republic. Naruto had achieved what no one has in the galaxy and that was get the Hutts to agree to a set of terms that benefitted both sides. The Empire would be able to work off all of the Hutt worlds while sharing twenty-five percent of resources gathered, and the Hutts got the most powerful Sith Lord to help do their dirty work.

After the Esseles' defeat, Ambassador Vyn Asara was sentenced to death by the Council of Moffs and executed at midday on Ziost. The Republic were in an outcry for a while, especially Grand Master Satele Shan since she was once again outwitted and embarrassed by Naruto and his forces. She was tired of being defeated countless times and found the Force only enhancing her dark feelings while in meditation. The Council and Senator have seen how distraught she is and were worried about the new threat.

"Naruto," Shikamaru interrupted as he entered the room. "Lord Zash is here. She requires your attention."

Naruto gave a deep groan but waved his friend away. "Tell her I'll be there."

"Okay,"

Naruto sighed and looked at Frysus. "I'll make up your training time when I get back. We only did an hour, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I better go see what Lord Zash would like." Naruto stood up and brushed the grass from himself. He silently walked back into his house, grabbing his mask from a small table next to the back door. He heard laughing as he got closer to the main hall and saw Zash smiling at Kory as they talked in the hallway.

"And what did he do after that?"

"Oh, let's say it involved Shikamaru and I to bail him out before he died of boredom." Kory grinned and giggled at her own story.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Naruto asked cautiously, seeing Zash's grin broaden upon seeing him.

"I was just telling her about your date with that Sith woman Ladra." Naruto paled at the mention of that woman and a silent shiver went up and down his spine. "How she droning on and on of her life, her admiration for dead Sith Lords like Tulak Hord and Kallig."

Naruto knew what Kory meant. It weren't Sith like Tulak Hord she talked about, but her obsession with Revan that scared him. She spoke of him nonstop, how thanks to Lord Baras's attack on Grathan's estate she was able to get Revan's priceless mask back. She even pulled it out and showed it to him! She spoke so lovingly of the mask and Revan's dark tendencies that it was clear how deep her insanity went.

"Never bring up that crazy woman again. It was my worst mistake in my life."

"I thought it was letting Sasuke live at the Valley of the End?" Haku called from the dining room.

"Fine, second to worse." Naruto grunted before turning to the smiling Lord. "I was told you wanted something of me?"

"Yes," Zash nodded before pulling out a book. "My apprentices had uncovered this book in one of the tombs on Korriban and it spoke of something interesting. It says that Tulak Hord had something called a Shadow Killer, a being that could feast on the Force of his foes, and had since locked him away in his tomb. However, both my apprentices are on their own missions to unearth more of these 'dark holocrons' that it mentions so I was hoping you would do this for me and see if what it says is true."

Naruto thought about it and eyed the book in his hands. He had sparingly learned how to read and write Aurebesh and could see mentions of the Shadow Killer. "If this beast is alive, may I keep him?"

"Of course, I only ask that if you find one of the holocrons in the that I can have it."

Naruto nodded and handed the book back. "You got yourself a deal, Lord Zash. I will see about that Shadow Killer for you."

"Thank you. And while you are doing that, I will read more about Tulak Hord's life. See where it leads next."

"Have fun," Naruto responded before turning on Kory. She took on a nervous look and lowered her eyes slightly, but stood tall nonetheless. "You are coming to Korriban with me. Let's go."

Kory nodded and followed the blonde out of the estate to the private landing pad.

 **Korriban - Tulak Hord's Tomb**

Naruto took out another droid before appearing before a wall at the end of the tomb. He and Kory had gathered the rods that were placed around the temple like the book required and had made it to the room that would lead to Tulak Hord's inner chamber. It is in an octogonal shape, with the wall across from the entrance brittle with a weird scripture written on it. He didn't recognised it but with what he noticed as a far archaic version of the Sith language that named Tulak Hord and a Dashade on their conquest of many worlds.

 _Is the Shadow Killer something called a Dashade? I haven't heard of that species._

Naruto stood on a pedestal in the middle of the room as Kory put the rods into their needed statues. It was a while before something happened; lightning manifested from a small gathering of the Force immediately shot from the rods and into Naruto's body. He tensed his stomach and clenched his fist to stop them from spasming before gathering the lightning to his hands and redirected it to the enscripted stone wall. It rumbled, slowly cracking under the pressure of the Force, and suddenly burst into the large chamber on the other side.

He felt the Force sting a little before dissipating and he was left a smoking mess. He slowly dropped from the stone slab he stood on and started making his way to the opened entrance. As he got closer he could see a large beast suspended in the air, steel-colored skin and a dark cloth covered his groin. He stood at seven feet, with a dominating mass of muscle that would make him over three hundred pounds. Quite the intimidating specie.

Naruto sent a wall of the Force when a few old droids came to life to attack him, shattering them to pieces as he kept walking without halt. He was left undisturbed as he continued his descent to the chamber containing the locked beast. As he turned the corner, he started walking over a small catwalk to the pillared platform the beast was locked up in.

" _Has my master finally come for me? But why he send a puny Sith instead of coming himself?"_

Naruto blinked as he noticed the language from his time in the holocrons he found in Grathan Estate or borrowed from Skotia. It was interesting to understand a bunch of guttural words but nonetheless spoke back. "My name is Lord Naruto Uzumaki. Are you the Shadow Killer?"

" _I am Khem Val, servant of Tulak Hord. My master has suspended me in animation until he came back."_ Khem answered, his eyes looking to the blonde before him.

"I'm sorry to say this, Khem, but Tulak Hord has been dead for centuries. I know not of his cause of death but it has been a long time." Naruto saw how his words impacted the Dashade, first there was surprise, then sadness, before turning to anger. "I have been sent to retrieve you from your prison, and to obtain the knowledge of your previous master."

" _Why have you left me master!"_ The monster bellowed out before struggling against his binds. He soon broke out of it, surprising Naruto and making the blonde step back but no fear reached his face. When facing against death for your whole life you lose fear in everything in the world except for that of your friends. However, the monster turned to him and gave a ferocious roar, bearing his nails and ragged teeth." _I will consume you, puny Sith! And then I'll turn to the rest of the Empire!"_

"Interesting." Naruto said simply, dodging to the left to avoid a clawed attack. "I was hoping for a more mannered conversation."

Naruto kept weaving through the Dashade's strikes, and with what happened to the stone pillar being obliterated he suspected it would take one hell of a time to heal from such a wound. And a lot of pain. However, the Dashade wasn't the fastest he had to fight against. When going against a madman and a woman with the power of God in her hands he hasn't faced against someone of their speed yet. It was kind of relieving, if he was serious with himself. After all, if everyone had the power to simply obliterate worlds the galaxy would no longer be safe.

Bending a ninety-degree angle with bent knees, Naruto watched as a strong swipe nearly gutted him on the spot. He blinked silently, kicking on his legs so he can spin on his hands and send a Force-enhanced kick to the large Dashade. _Time to be on the offensive._

Naruto twirled on one hand before landing on his feet, gathering the Force into his hand to create a small bubble. With the hand he used to get back to his feet, he used it to send Khem into the wall adjacent to the catwalk. Containing the ball just a bit more, Naruto sent it at the grumbling beast and watched as the wall and floor explode from the impact of his attack.

Breathing a little in anticipation for another attack from the Dashade, he was pleased to see the beast laying on the ground in a crate of a new room. "Rooms just keep popping up in this place, huh?"

Kory poked her head into the room, having decided to stay back as her master fought Khem. "Is he still alive?"

"He'll live." Naruto waved his hand as he approached the new room and downed Dashade. He looked around and found holocrons in small shelves built into the wall and was pleased to see the one that Zash described on a small pillar that went to the waist. By the time he had pocketed the object, Kory grabbing the others and using a sealing incantation that Naruto's people made with the Force, Khem started grumbling as he awoke.

"Welcome back to consciousness, Khem. I hope you got the fighting out of your system for a while." Naruto grinned at the Dashade's scowl, or what the blonde perceived as a scowl. "So, do you want to come with me as part of my group or would you like me to finish you here and now?"

Khem actually stopped his approach to the blonde. Much like his master, the blonde held an air of power that was outclassed to the everyday Sith. It was refreshing to the Dashade to feel that presence once more. He started questioning whether this Sith was the incarnation of his old master, and that would explain how the blonde could get into the chamber. No normal person can do such a thing, and even the toughest Sith failed to open his chamber.

" _Fine, puny Sith. I'm convinced that you are the incarnation of my old master. I will travel with you but if you show a lack of power like your previous life I will take your honor so you may retain your honor."_

"Uh," Naruto twitched in amusement and fought a grin. "Thank you. Welcome to the family, Khem."

Kory came forward and presented the scroll to her master. "I got all of the holocrons into this...seal."

"Thank you," Naruto nodded and pocketed it before heading for the exit. "Now let's get out of here."

As they left the caves, the blonde started getting a connection to his fellow blonde Sith Lord. Once he got her he grinned. "I got the holocron and Dashade. Say hi, Khem!"

" _I don't acknowledge weak, puny Sith."_

"Well fine then. Have you found out where the other holocron is?"

"Oh, yes!" Zash exclaimed excitedly. "It's right here on Dromund Kaas! I don't know how I didn't think of it, but Tulak Hord had a rival; Lord Kallig! The man was able to match Tulak Hord in the Force but he disappeared from the galaxy and when he did he also took one of Tulak's holocrons. His crypt is in the Sith catacombs near Kaas City. You can head there now, but be careful. A powerful Sith entity is affecting the weak-minded slaves and Sith."

Naruto nodded. "You got it. See ya!"

Naruto turned off the holo before boarding his airship.

 **Kaas City, Dromund Kaas - 20 Minutes Later**

Naruto stood before the large catacombs with a smirk on his face. They were built into a mountain where robed Sith were carved into the sides of the entrance, but the way he had just came from - to say, the _front door_ \- was broken down and swarming with controlled slaves and Sith. They were more than likely under the influence of one or more of the many Lords that were buried here.

"This is what you get for disturbing the rest of the strongest Sith of their era." Naruto muttered, sending a simple slash to a slave's chest. Khem was having a ball, consuming the Sith that attacked them while Kory defended herself against her opponents. "Now, where is our Lord's coffin?"

Naruto pulled up a holo of the catacombs and saw the yellow dot marked on his map. It was a few floors up, and it's only stairway is in the back of the large main hall. Enough enemies from the blonde's position to there.

He grinned and shut the holo off, pocketing it in his belt. He turned to his two companions and cocked his head. "Let's continue, shall we?"

And with that the three continued their journey. While an occasional slave attacked them, they were mostly undeterred from their walk. While Khem instigated some of the Sith to attack so that he may consume them, Kory simply stuck to the blonde's side. She wouldn't be like the silver beast and pick a fight she had no desire to fight and only wished that her heart would stop beating so sporadically. As soon as they had entered the catacombs a dark feeling of the Force started tickling against her mind and senses and she became unsure whether it was one of the Lords trying to enter her mind or something else but it made her anxious. She was afraid to bring it up to Naruto, thinking it could make things complicated for him and her and decided to just let it pass over.

"You okay Kory?" Naruto asked, sensing his apprentice's distraught. With the Force, he learned to feel other's emotions and intent, though while not completely accurate it helped him get a good idea of what to expect.

"Yes," The redhead nodded before looking to the side, unsure. "It's probably nothing."

"And if it is something?" Naruto asked, getting the girl's attention. "We're in the burial place of dead _strong_ Sith Lords. If there is anything going on I need to know so that I may protect you from their influence."

"I…" Kory stopped as she looked down, stopping in front of the entrance to their desired burial chamber. "I feel something picking at my mind. Not exactly trying to influence it, but divulge for information or something. I feel nothing different but the Force swimming in my head at the command of someone else."

Naruto nodded and pressed his hand to her forehead, his gloved palm resting softly while she closed her eyes at his touch. She felt a new feeling enter her, easily pushing the other influence from her head and a pleasant aura replaced it around her whole mind. It made her relax, and breathe an exhale she held during the whole process.

"There, I put a decent barrier around your mind. It won't last long but it'll be enough until we get what we need done." Naruto removed his hand from her head and smiled under his mask. "Now come one."

" _That was a waste of power, young master."_ Khem decided to voice his opinion, looking at the redhead with small distaste. " _If she can't protect herself from harm than she is useless."_

"Just because someone can't protect themself from someone who made the title of Lord, and she apprentice, that does not mean she is useless." Naruto chastised, continuing his stride without slowing. "I am sure you won't be able to stop the influence of a Sith Lord either, why else would someone like Tulak Hord have command over you?"

Khem Val grumbled but decided to hold any more comments to himself.

The three entered the new room and up a few stairs was a sarcophagus of their desired Sith Lord. Naruto stalked to the coffin and noted the sudden breeze. "Do you know anything of Lord Kallig, Kory?"

Kory followed her master and walked to the other side of the coffin. "Kallig was a Sith during Tulak Hord's era, supposedly even in power in the Force and lightsaber dueling. Tulak Hord and Kallig would later fight in a Kaggath for the title of Dark Lord of the Sith. Kallig would lose, before retreating beyond Sith Space and I'm guessing this is where he would take Hord's holocron because he would come back years later and challenge for the name once more, but this time just the two. Hord, within these few years, sealed up the Shadow Killer and no longer had his support. Kallig and Hord were both dealt lethal wounds and both died in this battle. Both factions would fall into dissension."

"Interesting." Naruto nodded before reaching to lift the coffin top.

Immediately, he was thrown across the room from a strong push of the Force before smacking his head to the stone walls. He watched as Khem went to attack the apparition of the Sith Lord before being thrown back like a ragdoll, and could only force himself up when he turned to Kory. "No you don't!"

Naruto was able to use the Force to stall the man's hand movement and get to his feet. He knew little of what to do against a Force apparition and simply had a stare-off with the Sith Lord. "We come in peace, Lord Kallig. We mean no offense in disturbing your rest but we need Tulak Hord's holocron within your sarcophagus."

Kallig snatched his hand from the blonde's grasp. "You walk into my room, no gifts or offerings for consolation, and demand to take something of mine? I should kill you here."

"Many have tried," Naruto shrugged with a chuckle. "I would usually welcome someone to try but I'm sort of on a mission from a friend."

"So," Kallig muttered, though clearly, "this is the kind of master my descendant has to listen to."

That made Naruto blink. "Your what?"

The man now turned to Kory. "Flesh of my flesh, it was my influence you felt upon entering here. While I was trying to find out if you really are my descendant, I was also protecting you from another Lord's influence otherwise you would have gone mad without some protection."

"Wait, _Kory_ is your descendant?" Naruto asked surprised, watching as she stared just as shocked. "So, what does this mean?"

Kallig turned to the blonde man and held his hands behind his back. "Now that I know that my blood has not died through the time, I wish to help her make the Kallig name feared once more. And you will help."

"I was planning on doing that anyway," Naruto said slowly, rubbed the back of his neck. "But, I guess she can come here to learn some of your skills. It would serve her some good to learn about the family she never thought she had."

"Good," The man nodded before making the slab of stone covering his tomb lift with the holocron. "Take the holocron. With it in the hands of the flesh of my flesh it would be safer than being in my chamber."

"Thank you, Lord Kallig." Naruto bowed slightly to the man before grabbing the object. "We will visit sometime in the future."

"I look forward to it."

* * *

 **So, some differences here. I made it that Kallig took one of Hord's holocrons before dying, as explained by Kory, and that - in the SWTOR canon story - Zash had one of her new apprentices get it. We have no idea Kory's background because she is literally the first to be killed and I simply expanded on the idea. I have a poll on my profile on what Naruto's Darth name should be so just click on my name up there and cast your vote. Please! With 80+ of you favoriting the story and 110+ following it can't be that hard to get a decent amount of voters. I was thinking this would be shorter and more as a filler than anything but good thing I came up with what I did.**

 **Also, for those who didn't get the link in the last chapter I edited the day after, I made a small Google site that contains the information in this story for the OCs and whatever:** **site/lordfishcake01/home**


	8. Kuat Drive Yards

**So, how's it going? I've been hiding out these last months with all of this political mumbo-jumbo. I can't really focus on my stories without something political butting in and interrupting me and making me lose my motivation. This is a long chapter, as a sorry for my absence, and I hope you forgive me *bat eyes innocently*. Also, to point some things out before I get to the Reviews.**

 **It has come to my attention that some people have taken it as a bad thing that Naruto is now involved with the Revanites. I don't want to group people together but I know that if anyone had a Star Wars influenced childhood they would know the Expanded Universe well and not buy into this Disney fuckup. Revan has been, by far, my most favorite character in the EU with the exception of maybe Darth Nihilus, but only because Nihilus can take the Force from all living organisms. Anyway, I'm sorry to those who don't like where I go with this but it's my story and it's unfortunate this one thing makes the story ruined to you.**

 **TheOneKing:** Granted, I know with the review you left you won't see this but I'll answer anyway. Naruto is a MORALLY dark character. He believes in torture, mass killings, and the death of whoever he deems his enemy at all cost but will not sacrifice his allies in doing so. He believes in redemption, though his trust is another situation.

 **Also, a big thanks to** Veltarin **,** Fuyuriku **,** Blackholelord **,** Blazeknight26 **,** Raikaguken **,** PenPanther **,** Oniele **,** Fallen-Ryu **,** Adjuster **,** Void Dragon **,** **and all of the** guests **who come and read and support the story. There are many more who have followed and favorited this story but that would take up a lot of the story. Without any of you I don't think I'd keep writing this fanfic. So thank you.**

 **Chapter Summary:** While Kory heads to Balmorra for one of the Sith holocrons, Naruto helps Admiral Ranken on her assault on the Kuat Drive Yards. Here, Republic's stubborn Fleet Admiral Bey'wan Aygo refuses to surrender, and Naruto plans to make the man regret it.

* * *

Chapter Eight - Kuat Drive Yards

"What are we doing, young master?"

"Shh!" Naruto shushed the large Dashade behind him as he hid against a wall. He had his eyes trained on the most beautiful sight to his opinion; it is the same young woman who was with Arkous the day he arrived on Dromund Kaas. Her blonde hair covered just below her ears and dark yellow eyes just pierced the blonde man's heart as soon as he saw her. He was in Kaas City looking for supplies to replace his lightsaber's power node and instead found her walking around without a care. He just had to follow her. That didn't make him a stalker, right?

Anyway, it seemed that Khem wasn't pleased with his master acting this way but he kept any rude comment to himself. He wouldn't be fed the Force that Naruto gave off naturally if he annoyed the blonde too much. "It is just another Sith female. There are plenty of them walking around."

"Yes, Khem, there are plenty of them but that's what makes her different." Naruto whispered as he slowly followed his prey. "Unlike all other women I have been with, she has something that just captures my heart. She has a serene aura yet her eyes show the power of a true Sith. Has Tulak Hord ever fell in love?"

The Dashade was quiet for a second before responding, "Once, and master tore her heart out. Is that love?"

Naruto sighed and hung his head in failure before turning to his companion. "Love is a feeling that most sentient beings can feel. It is when we have found the perfect person that appeal to our likes and we want to spend our life with them. Often it can be associated with lust or a simple whim but love is real, albeit nearly impossible to gain and keep. Like when you feed on the Force, you feel that blissfulness and invincibility when we are with who we love. I have lusted after many women, Khem, but not once have I felt love. This is a new feeling."

"Oh, is my little Naru-chan falling in love?"

Naruto froze when he heard Haku behind him. She was the last person he wanted to know about his feelings, since she is also the one to tease him about it. "And talk about one of the whims. Stay away from women, Khemy, they're demons in disguise."

"I don't think puny Sith can be a demon."

"Who is it, Naru-chan?" Haku asked grabbing the boy before he could use the Force to launch himself somewhere else. He didn't know where he would go but it would be better than here, but all strength left his body as soon as she grabbed his bicep just above the elbow.

Well fuck, Naruto groaned in his mind, his eyes not leaving from Khem's face, almost begging for help, but the Dashade simply stared in what could be perceived as amusement. "Khem, can you eat my Force energy and kill me before I get tortured a worse way?"

"I would never be able to eat all of your Force. It will take several lifetimes."

"Shit." Naruto breathed.

"Are you going to answer my question?" Haku asked, amused with the blonde's acting. "Or will I have to beat it out of you?"

Naruto simply stared forward, refusing to move, breathe or even acknowledge her existence - or his for that matter. He silently turned to her, his body tense and rigid much to his friend's amusement, and stared into her dark eyes. "If I tell you will you let me go?" He got a grinning nod. "You know the blonde Sith woman that was with Arkous when we first arrived to the Citadel, right?" Another nod, this time with a knowing glint in her eyes. "I saw her when shopping here. I started following her."

Haku slowly let go of the blonde, silent for a single second before she pushed herself forward and wrapped her arms around the blonde Sith Lord's neck. "Aw! Naru-chan is the stalker type! So cute!"

Naruto felt the eyes of many Imperial citizens and Sith looking at him like he was a circus attraction. He pried the girl off of him, only slightly amused with the girl, and was relieved when the blonde woman was nowhere in sight. He turned to the grinning brunette and glared. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"You got a holocall from an Admiral by the name of Ranken. She has requested your help."

"Right," Naruto nodded slowly like he was thinking of answering. "Did she say what she wanted?"

Haku smirked, "In her words, 'Lord Naruto is to report to the Imperial fleet at Kuat'. My guess is that you'll be taking or destroying the Drive Yards. Or maybe there's a secret love triangle going on?"

"No," Naruto shook his head to both, cringing at the last remark, as he turned to the taxi speeder station, motioning for both to follow him. "There's no point in attacking the Kuat Drive Yards if they didn't expect to capture it. If we were to destroy it, my ships would have been called to handle the problem or it'd have been done already. Since it hasn't happened, I'm thinking that the objective is capture and contain, where we will be able to push out our own amount of fleet ships."

Naruto got into his own speeder and spoke as Haku and Khem got in. "I hate to say it, but my name has began to spread like wildfire, as well as my abilities and as the container of the Force-Beast. That brings people expectant of me to be capable of solving their problems easily, and free at that! Ranken was the apprentice of Kilran, so she must have learned of me through him or by any of my expeditions for the Empire, and that is the only reason I am going to hear her request. Either way, we are going to show up to her fleet and we are going to do as she asks."

Haku nodded at the man's words as she looked to the stormy clouds. "Isn't it funny how easily our society molded into this Empire?"

Naruto glanced at the brunette before shrugging. "We have something to offer them. We didn't fight much when they took our planet, and when those stubborn royals fought to keep their rulership died, we were able to reach an agreement."

"But we don't even know their Emperor!" Haku stated out in frustration, raising her hands to the Citadel. "He doesn't speak, and the Sith Council have almost no contact with him either! Who is this Emperor? What is he doing? Does he even care about the war?"

"Haku," Naruto stopped the girl as he watched where he was going. "On our world we barely knew who we followed. Ninja followed their Kage, and yet they answered to the Daimyo, who could care about himself or whoever payed more. Clans answered to their family Head and would abandon their friends and village if their Head said so. Here, it's the same thing except they actually have a strong central government in the form of the Council. The Emperor is a man who ruled the ways of his government for over a thousand years. I don't think he needs to show his face when he's already accomplished everything, and when everything is going this smoothly."

Haku planted her chin in her hand, glaring at the ground. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

"I know." Naruto grinned as he landed at his compound, near his shuttle. He pulled out a holocommunicator and dialled for Kakashi.

"Hello?"

"Scarecrow, I need you prepared to head for the Imperial Fleet outside of Kuat." Naruto told the man.

"Right now?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, fine. We'll be ready once you're up here, my lord." Naruto grinned as he pocketed his comm device and opened the door to a building outside his compound.

Inside the building is his personal Imperial Interceptor with complete black metal plating, the only color coming from the small red lights between some plating. Inside the ship is the latest anti-radar cloaking technology that kept him from being detected by almost any enemy, with the exception of some certain specially-made Valor-class ships. Granted, such technology were on his Gage- and Harrower-class ships, the hulking metal warships are easier to detect as his ship is just a speck in space compared to them. However, both served their purpose for what his people knew best.

Naruto pressed a button and watched as a ramp lowered in front of him. He was about to board when a voice stopped him.

"Lord Naruto."

Naruto turned to see a young man in heavy, metallic armor with a black-red scheme. He had two lightsabers at his waist and vibroblade hidden in his right boot. His skin is fair with the only blemish being two red tattoos, one on his forehead as an exotic M and the last on his neck. His eyes are a light blue, almost white, and black hair cut short and forming a small spike at the front.

"Yes?" Naruto asked, stealing an amused glance when he saw Haku staring.

"The Dark Council has ordered for you to take these Republic defectors with you. They will now be under your service, for your service helping the Empire." The young Sith stepped to the side to allow the door to his hangar accessible.

Naruto watched as a group of soldiers, clad in Republic special forces armor; the leader is an old human man with short brown hair and brown eyes. Behind him is a young, beautiful Mirialan woman with black hair and icy blue eyes. To her left is a tall black Human man with black hair shaved into three individual lines, two thick flanking a single thin line, and brown eyes. To the left of the man is a cybernetic young Human man with one brown eye, the right eye being replaced with a cybernetic, and pale skin. Finally, the last member of the group to the Mirialan's right, is a Zabrak male with hazel eyes and no hair.

"Present yourselves." The Sith barked out.

"Lieutenant Harron Tavus, former commander of the Havoc Squad in the Republic." The leading man saluted.

"Captain Zora, but I go by Wraith." The Mirialan followed after, catching Naruto's wandering gaze.

"Lieutenant Bex Kolos, Gearbox." The black man stood at attention, not saluting.

"Lieutenant Rylar Dorant, call me Needles." The cybernetic man introduced himself.

"Lieutenant Vanto Bazren, Fuse." The Zabrak saluted, his body fidgeting under the blonde's intense gaze.

Naruto looked at the Sith before walking to Tavus until he stood in front of him, letting his eyes gaze into the eyes of the man as if he could see into his soul. He was silent for a few, letting the pressure sink into the man, laughing to himself when he saw the man only sweating. "Why did you betray your Republic, Lieutenant? Now, be careful what you say because I hate traitors whether they are Republic or Imperial, so make a good excuse or you lose your head."

Harron Tavus swallowed a lump in his throat, feeling that his life could end here - as a traitor to his people, a nobody. "The Republic isn't a place for people like us, Lord. We are forgotten by the Republic if there is no gain for them and I don't want to risk my life for that."

"What makes you think we'll be any different?" Naruto asked, his personality turning dark so that he can better gauge the man's personality and intentions. "If you become of no use to the Empire, we'll also abandon you. You know that?"

Tavus was quiet as he tried to find the words to say. "I do know that, sir. But we'll continue serving a use until we die in duty. As long as you don't forget me or my team."

Naruto glanced at the rest of the team, his eyes skimming over each and every one until his stare came to the Mirialan. Her eyes haven't left his body since he started talking to Tavus, as if she was trying to read his threat level or just ogling him. He smirked as he turned back to Tavus and thumbed over his shoulder to his ship. "Get on, and take off that horrible armor. You won't wear those colors around me."

Tavus saluted before rushing to the ramp in a brisk walk, his team following suit.

Naruto turned to Haku and jerked his head to the compound. "Go grab five of our armors in the Armory, and five service blasters."

"You got it." Haku nodded, leaving with a glance at the Sith.

When she left, Naruto turned to the man. "What is your name?"

"Zesperith, my Lord." The named Sith replied, bowing his head. "I'm the apprentice to Darth Marr."

"Interesting," Naruto nodded and watched him silently until Haku arrived with a large crate. "Have a good day, Zesperith. Good luck in your training."

Naruto grabbed the crate and easily dragged it to the inside of the ship until he came upon the main room. In the middle to the left is a holoprojector with a mail terminal behind it. Further down the left was the meeting room and private rooms for passengers. To his right down the hall are two rooms, one his with just a bed and the other with the hyperdrive.

Once he entered he was met with the group, them having nothing but their under armor bodysuit, and pushed the crate to them with his right booted foot. "Change into these," He told them as they opened it and started pulling out pieces of custom armor. "These will allow you to stand out from a regular soldier, meanwhile showing your allegiance to me and the Empire. Wear them at all times except for when in my Compound or my ships."

"Yes, sir." The group responded as they inspected the armor.

"The chestpiece and legs are made of a strong cortosis smithing so that the worse that will happen when shot by a blaster is that you'll be knocked unconscious. The armguards and boots are made of Phrik for its ability to resist electricity and lightsabers, which will be helpful for you in your new line of work with who you'll be expected to fight." Naruto informed them as he watched them dress, eyes pleased to see how well it looked.

"Fight who, may I ask, my Lord?" Harron asked, tightening the last strap on his right forearm armor.

"Jedi, of course." Naruto answered pleasingly, to himself; to the group of soldiers it sounded like he was planning someone's death. "And Sith, when the need arises. You will be expected to combat them, without them getting to you. Of course, I made it easier with your helmets."

"How so?" Wraith spoke up this time, picking up hers to look inside - not putting it on, however, as she still didn't trust this Sith just yet.

"The HUD will allow you to easily calculate the pattern of your enemy, their position by sonar blips, and your armors condition. It is also connected to your new YV-26 Blaster Rifles to allow better aiming and predicted impact of your shot. You are all connected through commlink, but that also means I have access to your signal. There is only one and if I sense any more than that, you'll die. Am I understood?"

"Crystal, sir." Harron nodded his head, slipping the black and orange helmet on his head.

"Good. Now, you're going to be testing your worth today. We're going to be spearheading the assault on the Kuat Drive Yards." Naruto watched the shock from the group and grinned. "What? Already shaken up? I would've expected more."

"But, an attack on the Drive Yards? It's a fortress, and the Republic aren't going to let it up easy." Gearbox was the one to speak, already with his helmet on and weapon attached to his back.

"That's why they aren't going to know. Right now, they have their forces focusing on taking back Balmorra from the Empire and recover the ground they've lost on Alderaan. The Jedi are spread too thin and are taking on too much to react to anything unexpected." Naruto nodded to Haku for her to lift off. "However, we can expect heavy resistance, mostly droids and Republic troopers. We will decide more when we reach Admiral Ranken."

Naruto watched as Haku landed the ship in the docking bay of the Black Talon where Kakashi currently waited for him. He walked down the ramp to meet the man, giving a jerk of his head to the soldiers. "The Dark Council decided to dump these Republic defectors on me. Make sure they get a room while I go and put in our destination coordinates."

"Of course, Naruto. Let me assign a marine and I'll be up." Kakashi said and was going to walk away when he stopped. "Oh, before I forget, the vulgar red thing is on the bridge waiting for you."

"Vulgar red thing?" Naruto asked himself as he continued his walk to the bridge. He went through everything he knew was red, and then which of them are vulgar. "Her? Why would she be here? I thought she would listen to me and stay at the compound on Estea."

"Does this vulgar red thing happen to be that lapdog servant of yours?" Haku asked, her tense voice and body showing Naruto she was holding in the anger she felt about the person in her head.

Ah, right. They never really got along.

Naruto was about to answer when a marine came launching out of the Bridge room.

"I fucking said where the fuck is Naruto!"

"Yup." Naruto said simply as he resumed his walk, instructing two soldiers to take the unconscious marine to the medbay with his hands without speaking.

"Naruto!"

Immediately stopping his trudge to the control center, Naruto rooted himself to the metal floor with the Force as he was tackled by a blur and only saw flowing red hair and pale arms wrapped around his neck. The smell of strawberries filled his nose and a small bust pressed into his back. He sighed as a face snuggled into the right trapezius muscle on his shoulder. "What are you doing here, Tayuya. I told you to stay on Estea, and now I find you on my ship injuring my marines. Is that any way to treat my property?"

"Damn, sorry." The redhead mumbled, squeezing tighter around the man's neck. "But you've been fucking gone for four damn months. Do you have any fucking idea how boring the damn world is now that this Empire found us? I haven't been able to kill anyone for the whole fucking time you've been gone!"

Naruto shook his head and walked up the steps to the main controls, Tayuya hanging on him like a cape. "Please get off me so I can put in the coordinates. I won't run off."

As the redhead woman let him go, he was able to steal a glance at Haku. "But I can't say much for Haku."

"Oh, right, forgot your side bitch was right here." Tayuya grinned and turned to the raven. "How's it going, getting Naruto all to yourself? I thought you would learn the last time he rejected you."

"Tayuya," Naruto warned.

"Yeah, yeah, I won't annoy your little pet." The redhead huffed before turning to him with crossed arms.

Naruto actually looked at her clothing and raised his eyes in surprise. She wore a black crop top that showed her smooth stomach and toned abs, grey bindings covering her otherwise impressive chest. More grey bindings were wrapped below her navel into her soft black pants that were cut along the sides to her knee, and a utility belt containing many surprising things. The first is a curved lightsaber, matte silver with black rubber grips, hanging to her hip. The second is a Imperial standard-issue blaster pistol that she had to her right.

"Where did you get all of that?"

Tayuya looked at him, then at her hips. "Did you already forget my great body, Naruto?" The girl teased before unclipping the lightsaber. "I got this from a little intruder a month ago. Someone wandered into your property and couldn't handle the seals you've had all over the place. So I took it from his corpse and trained with it. It was powerful and cut through everything so I've kept it."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding. Although the lightsaber is the tool of a Force-user from Dark or Light - or Grey - he learned that not only Sith or Jedi use lightsabers. Mandalorians used them as trophies from Jedi they've killed and species such as the Kaleesh have been known to use them. Though, the potential of harming yourself with it is still high, greatly so when one is not attached to the Force to accurately guide the blade to its target.

"My lord," Kakashi interrupted, looking between the blonde and the redhead before continuing, "We are prepared for lightspeed. I have the Havoc Squad members getting cozy."

"Good. You may jump. Or whatever." Naruto nodded.

Naruto walked onto the bridge of Admiral Ranken's flagship, led by a marine. Tayuya and Haku were behind him, still giving glares to each other.

"Welcome to Kuat Drive Yards, Lord Naruto. The beating heart of the Republic navy, a heart we are going to pierce." The Admiral said as he came up the steps behind her, the Sith woman with her giving a long glance at him. "For centuries now, Kuati ships have produced entire fleets for our enemy, from the smallest starfighter to the biggest Valor-class cruisers. We're going to turn that production in our favor."

Admiral Ranken turned to Naruto and he looked at the Drive Yards outside the window. "I have been told that Kuat is a hard nut to crack. What makes you feel up to the task, Admiral?"

It was Lord Krovos that answered him. "Before Admiral Ranken, there has been no one passionate enough to complete the mission. Fleeting attacks that ends with us losing a dreadnought or two, but nothing to outright challenge the Drive Yards."

"This is my initiative from top to bottom!" Ranken spoke fervorously as she gained a fiery spark in her eyes. "An executive order executed under the aegis of Darth Marr, who also suggested me to you."

"Darth Marr has spoken highly of you, Lord Naruto." Krovos spoke again, eyes inquisitive as she watched every action made by the blonde.

"And your faith is well-placed. I am not one to easily fail others." Naruto bowed his head in respect.

"Right now, our plan is to get you and your team into the hangar bay and secure that position so our marines can start unloading into the Drive Yards. Then, we are going to have you split into three groups. One group will go to the cannon emplacements to prevent future ships from being shot down. The other group will head to the starship assembly and get data on Kuati blueprints. Meanwhile, you will head to the control room and take care of the insufferable Admiral Bey'wan Aygo. He has been a pain in the Empire's ass since the last war. A great strategic mind, but that's what makes him dangerous."

Naruto nodded and silently thought to himself. The hangar bay will be heavily guarded, but not so much as when they learn that they are attack specific areas. But, if they could secure the hangar bay, they could spread like a plague and take over the whole facility within the next hours. The only question was if he was leading the only boarding party, it could take days to control the whole facility.

"Are we the only boarding party going into Kuat Drive Yards?" Naruto asked the nagging question, looking to Ranken and Krovos for the answer.

"No, other dreadnoughts with their orders are spread out around the world to attack the facility as soon as we start." Krovos answered for Ranken.

"Good," Naruto nodded to himself. If everything went well, they will have complete control of the facility within five hours. That is to say, if the other boarding parties did their job well. He felt confident in this mission. "Okay, I'll take my leave now."

"Good luck. May the Force serve you well." Krovos gave the farewell as Ranken walked away.

"She always does." Naruto grinned cheekily.

As the blonde man left with his group he started talking to the two women behind him. "This is how it's going to be when we clear the hangar. Tayuya, you will take half of the marines we arrive with and go to their cannons. Haku, you to the starship assembly. Copy every and all blueprints they have and make copies of their research on strong starship designs."

"You got it." Haku nodded as she stepped up into the transport shuttle.

"Sir," One of the twenty marines on the ship with them addressed the blonde Sith Lord. "We are ready to go when you are."

"Good, then let's go." Naruto commanded, getting a nod to the soldier before he relayed the message to the pilots and the doors closed.

* * *

Naruto jumped off the starship and onto the metal floor of the hangar bay, deflecting blaster shots with his lightsaber as his team of marines jumped out behind him so they were protected while shooting back. Haku had gotten off the ship and hid behind a cargo crate, providing sniper support against those on the upper levels. Tayuya, however, was beside him, using her stolen lightsaber occasionally while using the blaster to shoot the stragglers.

Naruto was disappointed with the unorganised soldiers, in his mind this would be a place to have experienced soldiers protecting it, and didn't bother to give quarter to the soldiers that surrendered - instead, crushing them with the Force to the point that there armor did nothing to protect them. He sent a torrent of Force lightning in the direction of retreating Republic soldiers that tried to escape through one of the doors to the rest of the Drive Yards. They died screaming and begging for mercy.

He turned to the left when large doors opened and more soldiers started charging in, blindly shooting their weapons at the group. Naruto grasped a large unused Republic ship and tossed it at the group, obliterating the door in a large fiery explosion. He tested it by searching through the Force for any of the soldiers and sensed none of them alive, however more were gathering in the right hangar.

"More coming from the right!" He shouted to the ninety plus marines. "Get in your positions now or it's your life you forfeit!" As the marines got behind cover, some dropping portable energy shields, he turned to Haku and pointed up to the balcony. "Haku! Get up top and pick the soldiers off! Don't shoot any of the Jedi! They're mine!"

"You got it, Naruto!" The girl nodded before jumping onto a steel ladder and started quickly climbing up.

Naruto turned to Tayuya for a second before starting his walk to the opening hangar doors. "You better know how to use that weapon, Tayuya!"

He took off in a sprint and, with a leap to the door, met the first soldier to make a single step into the main hanger with a overhead slash through his whole body - cutting from his left shoulder to his crotch. Naruto used the Force to launch the severed body back into two other soldiers before starting his slaughter, all with the hail of blaster bullets from the Imperial marines taking care of the ones around him. He could sense a smaller group - around twenty - of soldiers entering from the other direction but Tayuya was successfully handling the situation.

Naruto's orange blade met with green and he was face-to-face with a beautiful Miraluka woman; she has black hair held up in a top-knot ponytail and tan skin, purple lipstick on her lips that were met in a thin line as she fought back his strength. She wore a white, skin-tight robe top over a tan undershirt and white robe bottoms divided at the waist by a grey belt.

"The Jedi don't know the beautiful women they have in their ranks," Naruto commented lightly before pushing the young Jedi back and tossed a Republic soldier into her with the Force. She easily crumbled to the ground when she was hit with her comrade, too easily to be an experienced Knight. A Padawan, Naruto realised. "Where is your Master?"

Naruto's light-hearted question was answered when he had to swerve to the left and jump back when a blue lightsaber blade almost pierced and cut him in half. The Jedi Master, a Cathar, muscled with brown hair and light brown skin and calculating hazel eyes. He wore a traditional Jedi outfit and stood by his Padawan protectively as she got up. "Are you alright, Padawan?"

"Yes, Master. I was caught off-guard."

Naruto grinned as he idly twirled his lightsaber in his hand. "This area is captured in the name of the Empire. Surrender to me, and I will treat you with kindness. No finger will be laid on you, or your padawan. Refuse me, and I will make her a special treat for my marines when I've won this battle, and you'll be an obedient servant aboard my flagship."

"Sith do not show mercy," The Cathar spoke as he made no move to fight. "Why would we expect anything else from you?"

Naruto kept his grin, this time it made it to his eyes. "Would you believe me if I said I am a Sith with morals?"

"Not at all."

Naruto shrugged as he sensed the last Republic soldier be cut down by Tayuya, who led the Imperial marines into the room - keeping a fifteen foot distance from him. "You have a lot of blasters pointed at you, Jedi, as well as cornered. I still offer my mercy."

Naruto watched the man's resolve crumble, and he extinguished his lightsaber and nod to his Padawan to do the same, and threw their lightsabers to him. "Good choice. Marine!" Naruto exaggeratedly pointed to a random marine. "Bring these Jedi to the ship and put them in Force-repelling binds. If a single touch is laid on either of them, and I will be making sure, it'll be all of your deaths. Am I understood?!"

"Yes, my Lord!" The man shouted in fear, quickly leading the Jedi to the ship.

Naruto made it to the double doors that would lead to the Cannon Emplacement or Starship Assembly rooms and turned to the marines. "Want all of you to split up; half of you go with Tayuya and the other with Haku. I'm heading to the Control Room alone. As an incentive for you to fight at your fullest, and to survive, any who survive will get a year's training among my men. I'm sure you've heard of my training regime."

There was a sudden murmur of excitement from the large group of marines before they started dividing themselves to the two women. Naruto, in turn with a grin, started his ascent to the control center, and by ascent he just started crushing parts of the walls and ceilings to the one area he felt a group of life-forces gathered higher in the back of the Yards. When he finally broke through the ceiling that they were at he was not surprised with the unique trio that opposed him to his last target.

 _"Insufferable,"_ The blonde thought as he lazily looked at the three.

"It seems that the invading Sith has arrived." Naruto heard from a human Jedi in brown robes, landing in the large room.

"There's only one, where are the others?" A Republic Major asked in question, charging his carbine. "I thought they said that an armada has appeared? And they send one single Sith to face us."

"I'm all that's needed." Naruto grinned, eyeing the large Republic Sentry, although he can see how this one has some modifications. "Especially to you lousy bunch."

"Arrogant and impudent. Typical." The Major scoffed before raising his rifle. "I'll wipe the floor with your remains!"

"Die, Imperial scum!" The robot yelled as it started shooting his weapon with pinpoint accuracy.

Naruto didn't bother to pull out his lightsaber just yet and instead deflected each bolt with the Force, holding his hand up with his palm facing the three Republic adversaries. He wasn't shocked when the Jedi was the first to launch himself at him, making him bring out his lightsaber while still having the Force protect him as he engaged in lightsaber combat. He was booted to the side, launched a few yards before he landed and started running back at the Jedi, his lightsaber swirling around in a furious flurry of orange.

Naruto jumped, still twirling his blade, and landed beside the Jedi. He blocked an expected slash and bowed forward, pushing the Master's blue blade away, and dodged a tan boot that would have hit him on the head. Naruto took his lowered position with grace and, with speed the Master could not follow this time, he slashed off his leg from below the knee before sending the killing thrust to his stomach.

As the Jedi Master crumbled to the ground, and the Major paused his assault in shock from watching the Jedi be cut down, Naruto was already charging a large ball of black lightning before releasing it at the enraged Republic robot. The Major, however, had no time to register the robot's circuitry be fried to a crisp from the dark Force attack, and the blade of orange fire be held at his throat.

"You've lost, Major." The blonde said before completing the swing and decapitated the Republic soldier.

There was a sudden eerie silence as Naruto stood among the two dead bodies and stared up into the ceiling, his eyes closed as he took a moment to calm his adrenaline-induced mind from racing so much. He gave a long, drawn-out sigh as he extinguished his lightsaber and started walking to the doors of the control room. With a flick of his wrist, he opened the durasteel doors with a blast of the Force and walked in without a care.

Reaching the control console, the blonde started pressing different buttons to open every door within his section of the Drive Yards, as well as reprogram the autoturrets and republic droids to target their own soldiers. He opened the comm channel to the Drive Yards speakers, a small grin on his face.

"Attention Imperial soldiers, this is Lord Naruto. The Control Room has been secured and their weapons are turned on them. This is a day sure as won for the Empire, but we have a long time until we have flushed every Republic soldier out. Keep fighting, for the Empire."

When he was finished, he slashed through the console once with his lightsaber before leaving for the hangar bay.

* * *

 **EDIT:** Thanks to Fuyuriku for pointing out my mistakes, I fixed the errors in the sentences that were pointed out and I noticed. This was a little rushed, but I didn't make as many as I thought.

 **R &R**


	9. Darth Charybdis

**Hello, hello! I'm alive! Sorta. Hopefully? Anyway, as you can tell by the chapter title that Charybdis is the winning Darth name. The name means Whirlpool. Review time!**

 **Pushi19:** That's not a bad idea...

 **Fallen-ryu:** I like that ARC TIE idea. Don't mind if it comes up in the story in the future?

 **Chapter Summary:** With the success of his assault on the Kuat Drive Yards, Naruto is promoted to Darth by the Dark Council. In his honor, Arkous puts on a celebratory party for him and introduces the beautiful Lana Beniko.

* * *

 **Chapter Nine - Darth Charybdis**

Naruto walked down the corridor in a new set of dark robes, this set covering his under-tunic and a cloth mask covering his lower face. He came upon a steel door, one guarded by Wraith and Fuse of the newly-named Reaper Squad. She opened the door as soon as she saw him and closed it as soon as he entered. It made the blonde smirk how well she now listened _obediently_ to him. It only took a little... _harsh play_ in the bedroom.

Inside the circular room that Naruto now stood in was metallic, dull grey with no windows or edges to show where it ended. In a chair in the middle of the room sat the Jedi Master from the Kuat Drive Yards. The cathar man is without his tunic shirt, leaving a scarred torso to be seen from the consistent beatings from the blonde Sith Lord.

"Hello, again, Jedi." Naruto greeted absently.

The cathar noted the estean's chipper tone and looked up from his seated height. "You're happy."

Naruto grinned as he dragged a table from the door closer to the chair, the table filled with sharp and dull instruments. Some that cut, others to bruise, and one that shocks. "Oh, I am, Master Jedi, but you'll find out soon. She's getting ready."

Naruto absently brought out a small electric rod and, without giving the man anymore time to thick, slammed the sharp edge into his side. The rod made it between the cathar's thick ribs and sparked to life - dancing along the bones and muscle.

"Gah-urk!" The cathar gritted his teeth to stop any other sound.

"Aw, nothing else from the Jedi Master today?" The blonde teased before turning away, looking to the table once more. "You know, you've pushed me to be this way. I would've left you alone, under surveillance, and you'd be able to learn that your Order wasn't as what you thought it was. I'd show you the emotions, the feelings of the Force. From the light and dark, and you'd learn to indulge yourself to all of your tendencies and fetishes. But you had to attack my crew once on my ship. Hurt friends that I've considered family. For that, you will hurt and when I'm done you will not keep your Force powers and lightsaber but be reduced to a mute cathar slave!"

The cathar looked up in pain, though a quizzical look was in his eyes. "M-mute?"

Suddenly, the door opened and both men turned to see who entered. As the door closed, they were found to see the Miraluka padawan but instead of her innocent aura she now changed into a darker version of her old self. Instead of the white robe of purity that she wore she now had a midriff black tunic that strapped around her upper stomach and a red bra underneath. A black robe bottom held up by a red belt and black boots finished the outfit.

"S-Sateh?" The Jedi Master asked, making Naruto grin and walk around the young Miraluka while running a hand along her stomach.

"Ah, so you see what's made me happy these last few hours. You see, I finally broke that padawan of yours, and she has become completely mine." Naruto kissed along her shoulder, making her gasp and shudder under his tough. "I had feared coming in here that you would have felt it once the door opened, as the only way to feel outside this room through the Force is with an opening, but you didn't. So I thought that you either had confidence that she'd never break...or you never truly cared for her."

"You won't win, Sith!" The Jedi Master shouted, only to howl in pain when the rod resonated once more along his ribs.

Naruto kissed the silent Miraluka on the lips before looking at he red mask. "What first, my dear padawan? His tongue, or a finger?"

A hand cupped the blonde's cheek and turned her head to look at him. "A finger, to start. A pinky, perhaps?"

Naruto grinned and pulled the shorter woman into an animalistic kiss. He pushed away from her and walked to the growling cathar man. Grabbing one of the industrial scissors, the blonde walked up to the Jedi with a large smile. "Which are you, a lefty or righty?"

The cathar ignored him and instead stared at Sateh. "This isn't you, Sateh. You are a Jedi, and innocent padawan. Don't let him control you like this."

"He's not controlling me, Jedi." Sateh spoke, getting a smile from Naruto and a frown from the cathar. "He showed me who truly am. And I am his padawan, someone who will forever be serving him." She walked forward, delicately laying a hand onto Naruto's that held the scissors. She took it from him and made her way to the Jedi's right arm. "You follow blindly under a Jedi code that restricts and cages everyone. I was once also trapped under it's spell, and you only made it worse. Lord Naruto brought feelings I never knew of to surface. I feel myself intertwined with him unlike everything I've ever felt."

Sateh hooked the pinky of the cathar's right hand and watched as he struggled to stop her. She applied pressure and turned to the man, sensing the fear and sadness coming from him, and smiled innocently. "He is my master."

* * *

Naruto frowned as he looked at his new robes in a mirror. Instead of the Revanite light armor, he stood in a more protected outfit that Kory and Haku chose for him. Funny enough, it is another set of robes that imperiously, and secretly, showed his allegiance to the Revanite Order. A black long-sleeve shirt under a thin armorweave robe, and a bronze and silver beskar breastplate over the shirts. White and red plated beskar pauldrons rested on top of his hooded robe, and a dark grey belt containing pouches for his medpacks and his lightsaber. A beskar plate hooked to his belt lowered to protect his groin and plates were strapped to his thighs and stopped just above his knees, to which his greaves start.

Having finished disposing of the Jedi's body when Sateh got carried away with torturing her old master, he was now getting ready to head to a party that Darth Arkous is hosting in his success at capturing the Kuat Drive Yards. He was unable to get to Bay'wan Aygo because the damn Admiral had escaped and jumped to the closest Republic-controlled planet. That hindered any feeling of the victory in all of the soldiers. The surviving Imperial Marines, 40 of them, were now getting situated on his personal training camp on Estea where his most trusted people trained soldiers for his personal army.

Naruto did not bother to put on the mask that he usually wore and turned to leave his room. However, before he got the chance to reach the door, he found Haku be thrown in the room, destroying the steel door in the meantime, into the wall on the opposite side of his bedroom. His redheaded slave-slash-servant-slash-obedient agent stomped her way into the room towards the brunette, red hair lifting from the influx of emotions that affected the Force around her in what the blonde perceived as anger and embarrassment.

"I told you, you little skank, that Naruto is mine! Not yours!"

Naruto's eye twitched at the purpose for his door being broken down. _Are you...serious?_

"Get it out your damn, conceited mind that he doesn't like your anymore than a lapdog." Haku bit back, glaring from her position against the wall. "He doesn't acknowledge you outside of your own use! He'd sooner throw you away once you've ran out of use than fall in love with you!"

Naruto was now at his broken door, stopping Shikamaru, Chaos Squad, and Kory from entering his room, all of them hearing the commotion from their respective locations in the compound. He leaned against the wall, watching for a few seconds as the two girls went to strangle each other.

"Stop!" His voice effectively stopped the two girls in their tracks and made them look to the blonde in shock and fear. Naruto's eyes burned an unholy red with a molten orange pupil, the Force now effectively crushing them in the room; their legs wobbled to keep themselves upright before finally collapsing to the ground. He lightened the pressure and began addressing them. "I am disappointed! Utterly disappointed! This is ridiculous. Shameful! And embarrassing! To me! I would have expected you both to have gotten over your differences but it seems that none of you are getting the idea. Now, I have to put my damn foot down and punish you both."

While Haku looked down in shame, her face heating up from her adrenaline subsiding and embarrassment. Tayuya, however, decided to crack a joke and, with a coy grin that hid her fear and nervousness, said, "Ooh, I was hoping to get a _spanking_."

…

It was silent. The group that was watching all of this happen slowly back down the hall away from their enraged Lord, who now looked vehemently _pissed_. "A _spanking?_ " He repeated and pushed himself off of the wall. "I'll give you more than a damn spanking! Droids!"

Heavy clanking is heard and five droids entered the room and surrounded the redhead. They waited, letting their mere presence show the seriousness of the situation. "Lock Tayuya in her room. She is to not leave at all until I get back from my party."

"Understood." The droid with a red accent affirmed before taking hold of the shocked redhead.

"Wha-Naruto! No! I'm sorry! Please!"

Naruto ignored her and instead turned to Haku, deciding on her punishment. "I think that the only thing that can scare you will have to be Zabuza. And for that, you will be under his control for the next two weeks. I will also let him know of the situation so that he may do what he thinks will make you act more _comrade-y_ to your allies and friends."

Haku fearfully nodded her head and arose from the floor, leaving the room.

The blonde Sith stood there silently, not acknowledging the group that waited outside his door. He felt embarrassed, and guilty. He didn't want it to end up like this, but neither were getting along. That can be blamed on him, if anyone knew where Tayuya used to be. He had fought her when he was sent on a recovery mission when the Uchiha betrayed the village. She was made to be utterly obedient to Orochimaru, believing her to be subservient despite having a biting tongue that made many people red in embarrassment and anger.

However, when he managed to make her betray Orochimaru she became distraught and stopped responding to any of his questions. It was only when he had stayed in her room for twelve days straight, sharing a meal with her, did he find out her problem. Her psyche now made her unable to function and live properly without having a _master._ She screamed at him, bit him, cried as she beat him with her fists before falling asleep in exhaustion. It was that next morning that she woke up completely attached to him. He found that in that missing void that she needed a master, he became that piece and forever now became her foundation.

Because he was now her master, she became very possessive of him. Having had many lovers and female friends, she couldn't take any other girl getting closer to him than she was. She couldn't handle it. He had gotten this mad at her only once, and she was as pleading and devastated as she was now; screamed for hours, begging for his forgiveness and not to abandon her. His heart broke at how fragile her mind was but he had to draw the line somewhere. And the line was where it got destructive

"My Lord?" Naruto looked up from the floor to look back at who addressed. Shikamaru stood there, staring at him intently. "We should get to the party. It's not good to arrive late to your own celebration."

"Yeah." He sighed and nodded. "Let's go."

"Understood," Shikamaru nodded and led the way to the personal starship.

* * *

Naruto arrived to Arkous's personal compound and was surprised to see all of the Sith gathered in his honor. He noticed Skotia and Zash among the crowds, as well as the apprentices of influential Lords and Council members. He also thought he saw Marr himself walking through the crowds but doubted it and told himself he was just hallucinating.

The blonde Lord walked up to the entrance and was immediately greeted by a protocol droid. "Greetings, Dark Lord, I have been instructed by Darth Arkous to lead you to him for introductions with influential allies."

Naruto nodded and motioned forward with his hand. "Lead on, then."

"At once."

Naruto began following the droid while glancing at all of the Lords and military commanders that came in his honor. He noticed a few of them, mostly from his campaigns with them, but couldn't place a definite name on them. His mind wandered to earlier in the day and he solemnly looked down. "Maybe I was too harsh on them."

"Why is the champion of Kuat looking so glum?" Naruto looked up to see Arkous speaking to him, surrounded with two other Sith.

"Nothing, Darth Arkous." Naruto put on a small grin as he approached the Darth. "And who are these individuals?"

"Naruto, I want you to meet Darth Baras. He's also been...enthusiastic with attacking the Republic with his own padawan." Arkous motioned to the fat, one-armed man.

"Yes, I've met him before." Naruto spoke darkly with narrowed eyes. "How's the arm, Baras? Or, lack thereof, I mean."

Baras growled in annoyance, muttering, "Insolent little…"

"Must be well if you can say that much to me." Naruto grinned before turning to the last person, for the first time getting a good look at them - and what he saw made his heart flutter and his stomach clench.

There stood the blond Sith woman, golden eyes looking at him with a warmth that most Sith do not have. He could feel his face heat up and was now wishing he took his mask with him.

"This is my padawan, and current Dark Advisor to the Dark Council, Lana Beniko."

"Congratulations, my Lord, on your stunning victory." She spoke with a voice that sent shivers up and down Naruto's back, making him smile - suppressing that much so he wasn't grinning like a weirdo.

"Thank you, my utsukushī hana." Naruto bowed his head, but was surprised to see that Arkous grinned and Lana blush. _Don't tell me._

"Well, it seems that my padawan has found a suitor." Arkous smiled, looking down mischievously to Lana from the corner of his eyesight. "Naruto, what I forgot to tell you is that we have our ways of easily learning alien languages. I, along with Lana, set on learning your language as well as your culture so as to better understand you."

Naruto swallowed deeply and snaked his gloved hands over his face. "Please don't tell me you understood what I meant."

"I do, my lord. But may I say, my hansamuna-nushi, that you are the most interesting piece to your planet's history." Lana grinned before turning and walking off.

Naruto's shocked face followed the young Lord before snapping to Arkous, still not noticing how Baras slipped away from them before the whole interaction started, and could only gape at the sith man."W-wha-what? Did I just miss something!"

Arkous laughed at the young Lord, motioning him to follow as he turned away. "It was, what, three months ago that Lana came to me telling how she saw you in the Citadel talking to Darth Skotia with your Dashade. You then saw her, to which she turned away and left for the City - where, in turn, you followed her for about an hour?"

Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand. "Yeah, well, I thought I was pretty sneaky."

"And she heard you tell your black-haired companion of your infatuation with Lana, who then broadcasted it to the area allowing Lana to hear?"

Naruto chuckled nervously, now abashed with the realisation that his hope of Lana not hearing all of that now crushed. "Yeah, well…"

"Don't worry, Lord Uzumaki, she has found you to be very interesting - something that is a feat unto itself since no one has ever made her critique them as much as you have."

"Thanks...I guess?" Naruto couldn't fathom that a woman - as beautiful as her! - found him interesting. Usually, women who knew of him simply liked him for his power and statues, while others just wanted to be friends or abuse him. This is rare, extremely so that he doesn't know how to go about this. "Now what to do without looking like a total idiot?"

"You don't have any experience with women?" Arkous asked surprised. Well, you'd be too when you see a powerful individual like Naruto be followed by women of various shapes and personalities. "I would've guessed with all these female companions that you'd-"

"That I'd know how to woo a woman? Nah," Naruto shook his head amused. "Women tend to just throw themselves at me. I've been told that I'm so oblivious that a woman would love me and have sex with me and I would still think that she'd just want to be friends. A little exaggerated, but I can see the point."

Arkous nodded his head slowly before they were stopped by the one Dark Council member he knew he didn't want to see. "Darth Thanaton."

The old Council member ignored the distasteful tone Arkous displayed and instead focused on the blonde. "Congratulations, Lord Uzumaki. I understand that it was you that took Kuat Drive Yards, correct?"

"Yeah," Naruto nodded, although every keen sense he developed as a Force-using ninja was telling him to remain cautious.

"Naruto, this is Darth Thanaton. He is the one of the oldest members on the Dark Council with the exception of Darth Marr." Arkous introduced the two Sith, relieved that the blonde was cautious with the Council member.

"Good to meet you, Darth Thanaton. For us to not have met yet at all, it is a little surprising that you know more about me than I to you." Naruto bowed his head in slight respect, talking a respectful tone for now with this man.

"I take pride in knowing about every unique member of the Sith Empire, especially those ignorant of traditions as you are." Thanaton said with a formal tone, a light sharpness to his voice that made Naruto's eyes narrow a fraction. "I came to make sure you were taking well to our culture.

"I think I've been doing well so far. Disrespect your peers, kill your enemies and manipulate those around you. Isn't that what you do, right?" Naruto's sarcasm made it clear that he was now going to make jabs back. "Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I should be sitting on a throne in my own home to hide away from the dangers that the rest of our Empire has to fight - like you, right? I should start preaching about traditions and culture but not actually do something to help said traditions."

Arkous was now watching in amusement as Thanaton's eyes narrowed in veiled fury at the audacity that the blonde spoke.

"I guess it can't be helped when we get old and weak, right? Can't really hold your own against a real fight so we have to make sure we can carry the air of power and superiority as to avoid such a fight until we can stab them in the back like a coward. Deception and cowardice, right?" Naruto now had his eyes narrowed and flashing a dark orange that attracted others to the spectacle.

Many were whispering about the stare-down between Thanaton and Naruto, although many didn't bother to stop the fight. Those against the Dark Council member hoped the blonde killed him and take the seat instead, and those who were the man's underlings hoped the blonde was killed for his disrespect. It was Lana who stepped up, however, taking Naruto's hand with her own and leading him away.

"Come, my Lord, let me get you a drink of fine Imperial alcohol." Lana spoke, using a bit of the Force to make the blonde turn away from his source of anger and turn to her. His eyes softened and he nodded, a frown still on his face. "How about a fine glass of Ziost Red Wine. Rich flavor that is quite enviable for its silky smooth texture."

Naruto smiled this time and walked with the shorter woman - who he now noticed stood a half-foot shorter - and sat at a bar table in the corner of the room. In no time, a protocol droid came to take their order, leaving as soon as it was answered. Naruto sat across from Lana at a two-person table, small enough that he could brush his legs against hers, to which he prevented himself from doing as to avoid offending the Sith woman.

"I would hope you don't mind if I ask personal questions on your life and your people." Lana spoke up, looking at the blonde estean with a soft gaze.

Naruto chuckled and let down his hood, smiling as he looked up at the woman while leaning on his folded arms on the table. "I have no problem, Lana."

Lana smiled at the way he said her name; for some reason, it felt right when he said it, sending shivers down her spine and an irresistible smile. "I want to know of your family, the Uzumaki. It took several nations to take them down, but I never understood why."

"Because they were the only ones who trained extensively in the Force" Naruto answered after a second pause, looking down in sobered sadness, but a smile still on his face. "They did the things only monks could do and for that they were feared. They acted as a nation of their own, independent from any power in the world but had close ties to my home village, Konoha. It was Konoha who knew of the only way to get through the many ritual-placed securities - which was done with a talisman. This talisman was handed down through Hokage, but it seemed that someone close to the Sandaime gave it to the enemy to destroy my family.

"My family had used the Force to enhance their DNA as to live for over an average of a few hundred years, allowing them to produce more children as well as train in all aspects of the Force. My family developed a form of the Force that took energy from nature, producing a Sage Mode that would give them greater power. However, this form took on a different appearance from our original looks, transforming us into part demon, part animal, or whatever. It had been able to learn from my predecessors long ago that refused to die like the world wanted them to."

Lana was quiet as she listened to the blonde, and her hand made its way into his, squeezing when he looked like he started tearing up.

Naruto sighed, though smiled at Lana's hand. It was really for them that I tried so hard to bring world peace. I didn't want anymore clans to die out of fear, anymore families to be broken because of something out of their control. That is why I absorbed all of the Tailed Beasts and became the only Juubi Jinchuuriki. But with that came semi-immortality. I can still die like usual, but my aging is now a fraction of what it used to be. My family were the only one's able to survive the sealing of any of the Beasts, and long ago we held the Juubi to protect the world from the apocalypse. A burden every Uzumaki bore sooner or later."

Naruto looked up to Lana and saw her listening intently. "I like you Lana. I've felt attraction to many women before but what I feel for you is different. This is actual love. You are the only one that has listened to me like this, or care about who I was. The only other is Haku, but she is my friend, a comrade I've fought with for a long time. I know we can't just jump into a relationship but if you would allow me to court you-"

"Let's take it easy, my Lord," Lana said with a smile, taking her hand away as their drinks were set on the table. "We'll start after this party, going by your culture's traditions."

Naruto now grinned as he heard this. "Is that a yes?"

He got a light kick from the blonde woman, who brought her drink to her smiling lips. "Yes, my Lord."

Before Naruto could spring himself out of his chair in celebration, a loud voice interrupted him and the rest of the party.

"My respectable Sith Lords and Imperial Officers, may I have your attention please." Arkous spoke from his position at the head of the large room with a pedestal keeping him a few feet above everyone else. "My thanks for attending this party in celebration for Admiral Ranken's, Lord Krovos's and Lord Uzumaki's indecisive victory at the Kuat Drive Yards. We have already started the production of Imperial fighters and dreadnoughts and by the eve of next year our Navy will have tripled in size!"

A roar of applause came from the Lords and officers, the announcement bringing smiles to many of their faces.

"This will hence bring the Republic's production down without their major Drive Yards. This is a great step to solidating our stand as the superior force in the galaxy! But this is just the first good news. May Lord Uzumaki come here, please."

Naruto stood up, gaining everyone's attention, and made his way to Arkous through the parting crowd. His face is kept in check from allowing any emotion to show on his face. Once he made it, the whole of the Dark Council now stood before him, watching him in silent respect.

"For your unquestionable loyalty to the Empire," Darth Marr now spoke, his deep voice the only thing making a sound in the room, "and your tenacious attitude and merciless power against our enemies, the Dark Council has found it necessary to grant you the title of Dark Lord of the Sith. Bow down for the Empire, and rise as Darth Charybdis."

Naruto bowed to his right knee now, his eyes facing the ground for five seconds before rising in front of the Council. "Thank you, honorable Lords."

"Represent the Sith with the destructive force of a black hole," Mortis spoke.

"With the ferocity of Marka Ragnos," another spoke, who he now noticed as Darth Jadus.

"But with above all, the undying loyalty to our Emperor," Marr finished. "May the Force serve you unto the afterlife."

Naruto grinned, an applause now erupting from around him.

* * *

Naruto walked into his compound, noticing Shikamaru sitting on the couch with Kory, Frysus on the love-seat across from them while Khem Val stood before he chair with arms crossed, and the Havoc Squad were cleaning their rifles at the large table. He stopped in front of Shikamaru when the man stood up to greet him. "Any noise?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "She stopped about an hour ago. A droid scanned inside the room and said she had fell asleep against the door."

Naruto nodded and started walking down the halls, motioning for Frysus and Khem Val to stay with the others. He was silent as he walked a few corridors, going up a floor, and approached the door guarded by two hulking droids. Six-and-a-half feet, broad with YV-22 Plasma Core Blaster rifles in their metallic hands. The S-79A Assault Droid is of Naruto's own expense, created by a small robotics company based near Estea. A nuclear reactor within their chests, matte grey armor casing around it's innermost structure.

"013, 215, report." Naruto commanded.

"Subject Tayuya has screamed for three hours once master left. She has since been quiet falling asleep three hours and thirty minutes after master's departure, and has refused to eat the food girl Kira brought."

Naruto nodded and waved his hand, opening the door before entering. He found Tayuya curled up in the middle of the room, her back to the door, as she made silent sobs to herself. Her brilliant red hair covered her sweaty, tearful face and she showed to have not acknowledged his entrance. He sat down quietly behind her, and listened to her whispering whimpers. "Don't leave me, master. Don't leave me, please."

"I'll never leave you," Naruto whispered.

The redheaded young woman bolted up and looked to the blonde man with puffy red eyes. She looked shocked, frightened even, as she looked at him but it soon morphed into more sadness as she scrambled to her knees to throw herself onto the sitting Darth. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, master, I didn't mean to anger you! Don't leave me alone. I don't want to be alone again."

Naruto held the girl like he would a small child and rocked her quivering body to his, hushing softly while rubbing soothing circles along her back. "I know, I know you're sorry. I won't ever leave you alone, not for anything you do to anger me. I will guide you and protect you, but that does not mean I can't be friends with anyone else. You have to get along with others, even if you don't like them. Please, stop crying now."

The sobs turned into sniffles and whimpers as Tayuya clutched desperately to the large blonde man. Once she was calmed down, Naruto pushed her back and made her look into his eyes. "You're so fragile, like a child. It makes me wish I had made Orochimaru's death more agonizing than it was. You are like my little sister, though you are technically older, and I will protect you like any of my other friends. Are you ready to be more friendly with everyone, even Haku?"

She nodded desperately, trembling hands gripping as much of the edges of his robe that she could. "Y-yes."

"Good."

* * *

 **So, before I get a bunch of people questioning how I handled the Tayuya and Haku situation, in SWTOR you had a group of individuals that were so different from each other - like Vette and Quinn - that it was a surprise they wouldn't kill each other. I did this because in this universe they don't get along. It's a toxic relationship that needed addressing.**

 **As for the Miraluka - Sateh - she is now another one of Naruto's padawans but unlike the rest she is like a pet. Everyone in the Empire has some kind of kink or fetish that sets them from the rest and this is Naruto. Also, with the power to do something like this - especially where everyone sees it on a daily basis and care less - would you tell me you wouldn't force someone to be obedient to you? To hold you up on a pedestal and believe everything you say? I thought not.**

 **Naruto's** **Power** **Base:**

SHIPS:: _  
2_ Harrower _-class dreadnoughts  
1 _Gage- _class Transport  
3 _Terminus- _class Destroyers_

SITH LORDS::  
 _Lord Krovos_  
 _Darth Skotia_  
 _Lord Lana Beniko_

SITH APPRENTICES::  
 _Kory_  
 _Shikamaru_  
 _Frysus_  
 _Sateh_

IMPERIAL OFFICERS::  
 _Captain Kakashi Hatake_  
 _Major Zabuza Momochi_  
 _Admiral Ranken_

IMPERIAL SOLDIERS::  
 _Sergeant Haku Momochi_  
 _Lieutenant Akatsuchi_  
 _Captain Kurotsuchi_  
 _1.000.000 Marines_  
 _Reaper Squad_

 **Translations:**

Utsukushi hana = beautiful flower

Hansamuna-nushi = handsome Lord

 **R &R!**


End file.
